Slytherin Love
by tvnet222
Summary: COMPLETED! They're interested in each other. Draco takes a potion to resist. What'll happen? First story. HGDM pairing. Don't read first chapter if not comfortable! Some language. Before HBP
1. Undecided

Chapter One – Undecided

Hermonie groaned and kissed harder. A hand lightly caressed her thigh as she pulled him closer to her warm body. Her leg slowly lifted up to his chest as she played with her hair. Body up against the wall, his hand rose to her neck and she ran her fingers though his chest.

"Mmm," she growled. Just before he could reach under her black tank top, she pulled away and stepped back. "Sorry," she said.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, puzzled.

"No Ron, you didn't. I just don't feel as if it's the right time," Hermonie replied. She stared at Ron's chest in lust. He had been working out a lot during Quidditch practice and everything flexed when he moved.

"No problem. You just tell me when you're ready," he replied, putting on his white t-shirt and left the room.

It was near the end of 6th year and Ron and Hermonie had been going out since the beginning. Everywhere (except Slytherin) they went, people thought they were the perfect couple. Everyone but Hermonie thought this. She wanted change. She couldn't believe it but she wanted _adventure_. And she felt that Ron couldn't give her that.

She sighed and headed toward the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. Her hair had been de-frizzed and it was now smooth and curly. She and her mother had gone and gotten a make-over during the summer which made Hermonie beautiful. She had grown to a size 36B, which made everyone in Griffindor and Ravenclaw stare. She even managed to get herself some decent outfits for herself.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 pm. Finals would be tomorrow morning.

Yawning, Hermonie took a quick shower and changed into a peach colored nightgown with lace outlining and went to bed covered in golden red/gold blankets.


	2. Test Days

A/N: Hey! This is my second chapter and I hope that you like it. It's a bit longer than the first, just to let you know.

Review replies:

**So-jealous** – Thanks! I'll try my best to keep it good.

On with the story then!

Chapter Two – Test Days

Hermonie had woken up quickly washed herself and put on her blue jean and white laced shirt. In the Great Hall, everyone's head was muffled in books and muttering incantations to themselves. Others were testing each other with their friends and buddies. Near the end of the Griffindor table, she saw Ron and Harry and walked over to them.

"God-damn spells! How is it that Professor McGonagall can memorize all these and still have enough sane over herself!" Ron cried out.

"Good morning!" Hermonie greeted and pecked Ron's check slightly.

"Hey 'Monie," Harry greeted back.

"You seem cheerful this morning," Ron stated.

"Yup. Why wouldn't I be? I memorized 'Transfiguration Level 6' already and the plants are all alphabetically sorted in my head," Hermonie replied plainly.

"Well good for you. Bloody hell, how the fuck am I going to get the morphing potion right? We have Snape test first thing tomorrow!" Ron cried and papers flew everywhere from Ron's swing.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Hermonie suggested.

The whole day flew by for Hermonie as she was confident about almost all the test she had taken.

"Though I wasn't sure about question 82 in Herbology. Do you think we put the dirt in first or the magical water?" she asked.

"I don't know Hermonie, but I'm sure whatever you put is correct," Harry complained, rubbing his head.

Just then, Malfoy passed them and said mockingly, "Oh, look what Potters got! A migraine? Why don't you get Dumbledore and make it feel all better?" Both him, Goyle and Crabbe laughed.

"Just shut it wills you? I'm sure _you_ did **excellent** on your test," Harry said sarcastically.

"Yes, unlike you, Potty, I work for my place in honor. You were just born with it you lucky bastard!" he shot back.

"Just stop it okay?" Hermonie shouted. "Malfoy, go hang out with the other retarded pervs like you,"

"Oh, I see that Grangers gotten some self-confidence. Weasel's work?"

Just then Ron ran and punched him in the face and both ended up tumbled on the floor, blood leaking out of each other's face and hand.

"Enough! Detention, both of you!" McGonagall had interrupted and both Malfoy and Ron stood up. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?" she asked.

"He insulted Hermonie!" Ron cried.

"I said enough! You two will come to my office the evening finals are over. Understood?" Both nodded and she walked away.

"I can't believe you'd be stupid enough to fight Malfoy!" Harry shouted to Ron. "He's not worth it,"

Harry's right Ron. He's not worth getting into a fight because of his insults," Hermonie commented.

"But he insulted you! I can't just stand back and watches that ferret insult my girlfriend," Ron said defensivly.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you," Hermonie said, and pulled him in for a quick, yet passionate kiss. In a strange way, every time Ron's body met Hermione's, his skin would get goose bumps and he'd start to sweat.

"Look at them. Aren't we all so jealous?" Lavender commented. True, they were probably one of the hottest couples in Hogwarts besides the wondrous Draco Malfoy and the known couple, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely.

They year had quickly ended for the most of the students with the exception from Ron and Malfoy who had to transform 50 pairs of socks into golden goblets. If there were any mistakes, they would have to start all over again.

But overall, 6th year for the trio was a memorable one.

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	3. Shocked, well not really

Chapter 3- Shocker

"Oh, Hermonie dear, I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Weasely cried out in the Burrow's kitchen.

"You wouldn't have expected anything else now would you?" Harry commented as he pulled Ginny into his arms.

"Nope, none at all," Mr. Weasely agreed.

"I wonder who Head Boy is." Hermonie wondered.

"Probably from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw I imagine. Why would they try to put two Gryffindor as Head Boy and Girl?" Ginny answered.

"Wouldn't that be the best? Sharing a whole common room. That'd be good-damn awesome," Ron replied

Hermonie knew what he was thinking about. They'd talked (or rather mailed) each other about having sex for the first time during 7th year and if they had a whole common room for themselves, it'd be much easier.

"Oh cheer up Ron, you'll have your day," Hermonie said reassuringly.

"Now, now it's almost late. We'd better leave before the train leaves," Mrs. Weasely cautioned.

"Let's go Hermonie," Ron said and moved the trunks and they all went to Platform Nine and Three Quarters for maybe the last time.

"Bye-bye now! Take care Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermonie!" Mrs. Weasely called out.

The train had just departed and Hermonie headed toward the Heard Boy & Girl compartment while Harry and Ginny went off to find a compartment of their own (-)

"Meet you guys later!" she called out and when she opened the door and came to her seat, she was surprised to find Draco Malfoy sitting on the other end.

"Thought it would be you, mudblood" he spat.

"Oh, shut it will you," Hermonie said, taking the other seat. "I don't want to argue the whole year if we have to share a common room,"

"I agree mudblood," he said.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Hermonie said, apparently annoyed.

"What am I suppose to call you then?"

"My name would be nice you know,"

"Fine, **Granger**, happy now?"

"Yes, very thank you,"

Both said nothing for a few hours but patrol the area, finish any assignments (aka, Malfoy), and reading books. Hermione's mind started wandering. '_He is handsome. But that smirk, oh it gets to me! No, stop thinking about that Hermonie. You are in a serious relationship here! As long as we just remain friendly, nothing else will happen' _and drifted off to sleep.

Malfoy noticed that when Hermonie slept, she seemed peaceful and innocent. _'When did that Granger become so attractive? If she weren't such a brat and bookworm, I'd shag her to death,' _he thought. (A/N: Notice how he didn't mention the word 'mudblood')

The train had come to a halt and stopped. She was still sleeping so he lightly tapped her shoulders.

"Oh, are we there already?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go," he said.

When he tapped her shoulder he felt how soft and smooth her skin had felt, and he became angry with himself. _'No, she's just a filthy mudblood,' _he reminded himself.

"First years over here!" they heard Hagrid yelled as he and Hermonie got off the train.

"We'd better get in. Dumbledore might want to tell us something," Hermonie said and together they headed toward the castle.


	4. Decisions

Chapter 4 – Decisions

Both Draco and Hermonie heard the buzzing in the Great Hall from the outside. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape were with them, their faces showing no expression.

"As Head Boy and Girl you two will have the duty of assigning roles to the Prefects and manage all activities," Dumbledore began

"I know it is an awkward pairing, I don't like it much myself either, but we choose both of you for a _reason_," Snape spat.

"After all, both Professor McGonagall and I were Head Boy and Girl when we were your age," Dumbledore replied plainly. (A/N: I know that they are different ages, but let's just pretend and use your imagination)

"That's irrelevant Albus. We chose both of you because you two know the castle and the rules well, are educated and passing in all subjects and is to be believed a role model for our younger students," Professor McGonagall added quickly before Dumbledore could say anymore, cheeks in a fierce red color.

"Now, let's not waste any time. Your rooms are in the 3rd floor with the knight and shining armor portrait. Your password is _black lilacs_ and here is my password to my office," Dumbledore replied, handing Malfoy a piece of parchment that had the words _candy snappers_.

"Dinner is upstairs in your rooms, prepared by the elves," Professor Snape said.

As they (as in Hermonie and Draco) walked up toward the room Hermonie added a reminder to the teachers to say, "Please thank the elves for me!" Draco just rolled his eyes and continued up the marble steps. When they finally reached the knight and shining armor portrait both said in unison "Black lilacs," The portrait swung open revealing a narrow passageway made of stone.

"Accio trunks," Hermonie chanted and her trunks lifted and followed her in.

When they entered there were maroon parallel couches with small silver pillows and dark green curtains with hints of gold. As you went in more, you saw the bathroom on the right and 2 twin beds. One of the beds had green and silver blankets, the other red and gold.

"Here's the dinner," Hermonie called to Draco. The glass table was covered with pumpkin juice, chicken, beets, and other different kinds of dishes.

"Finally, I'm starved," Draco replied and headed over.

Dinner was quiet for the most part except for a few "ferrets" and "mudblood" out of each other's mouth.

"It's so late, I'd better take a shower," Draco said after dinner, sitting on his bed and headed toward the bathroom. Little did he know, Hermonie was there too, asleep in the tub.

"Bloody hell Granger! Put some clothes on!" Draco cried when he went in.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Malfoy was standing right before her.

"Ahhh! Get out! She screamed.

"Sorry Granger, but you could have at least told me you were going to be there!" he cried out, not taking his eyes off.

"Cover it! Cover your eyes I'm getting out," she stated. He smiled and just stood there, eyes open and all. "What are you doing? Leave for pete's sake!" she cried.

"No, why should I?"

"Because that's what people do when they walk in on someone talking a bath. Try and state the obvious," Hermonie stated.

"Well, I'm not like other people now am I Granger?" Malfoy replied back.

"Fine, then I won't get out," Hermonie said plainly, folding her arms.

"Okay, I don't mind. In fact…" he took off his shirt, revealing the whole half of his muscular body. "I'll take a shower," he answered.

Shocked, Hermonie thought about what she would do. _If I get out now, he'll see **everything**! But if I wait until he finishes, I'll see him naked. Oh, what shall I do? Why does he have to make everything so complicated?_

"So what's deal?" he asked.

"Why do you make everything so complex?" Hermonie asked.

"Why are you always getting off the topic Granger?" Malfoy replied, still smiling.

"I don't want to see you naked!" Hermonie exclaimed.

"Then get out! What are you so – ohhh, I see, Grangers still a little virgin," he said, smirking.

"What? How did you?" she couldn't continue, mouth open.

"You see Granger, I have been blessed with a certain gift," Malfoy said, in a voice that mimicked a scientist.

"So what if I'm still a virgin? Lots of people are,"

"Oh? Really? Like who?"

"Like Ron and –"But before Hermonie could continue Malfoy cried out.

"Ah! So Weasel's one too eh? I knew it. He never acted like the other guys," Draco cried out.

"What are you talking about? What about Harry and" but unfortunately, Draco interrupted again.

"Oh, Potty's been crazy ever since that scar was on his head. How can he count?" he asked.

"What? Harry's not crazy! He is in fact a very nice person," Hermonie replied.

"Okay and that is relevant how?"

"Okay, I've made up my choice,"

"Really?" Malfoy said, folding his arms, listening. "And what might that be?" he asked.

"You go ahead and take a shower. While you're doing _that_, I'll get out and change outside. And don't you dare come out or I will beat the shit out of you!" she warned. "Sound good?"

"Sure, whatever you say. But just what makes you think that I want to see you naked anyway?"

"I don't know. Why else would you purposely not look away?" she answered with a smile.

"Maybe I was just playing tricks on you,"

"Maybe so. And maybe not. Just get on with it," Hermonie said, shielding her eyes with her wet hands.

Covering her eyes, Draco got in and once she had heard the water turn on, she rapidly wrapped herself in the light pink bath towel and headed outside.

In the middle of putting on her pajamas she heard, "Too bad I missed it all right?" She turned around and saw that Draco was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Turning around, Hermonie said, "Well, I think that was the disadvantage for you now wasn't it?" she said bravely.

"Maybe it was," he replied, and they went their separate ways for the rest of the night.

_Wow, that was an out of the ordinary night. _Hermonie thought to herself, laying on her bed.

_Maybe it **was** too bad I missed it. _Draco thought silently to himself.


	5. Opinions

A/N: Wow! I can't believe that I got so many reviews! Ah! I feel like I'm flying….yeah and I spelled Hermione's name wrong….sorry about that. But at least you KNOW that it's Hermione right? I mean, it's not like I spelled it Hermnie or something like that. And I'll also try to make the chapters longer. Also sorry for the delay. I've been getting tests left and right at my stupid school!

Chapter 5 – Opinions

The sun had risen and Hermione woken up early to the sound of a bird being slashed from the whooping willow. "That bloody tree. Can't he just keep his bloody thick braches to himself early in the morning!" Hermione cried out. Just then Draco had walked in to her room and looked at her puzzled.

"Talking to yourself again Granger?" he asked.

"What?" she asked. "Well can you expect anyone to sleep when you hear the cry of a bird every 5 minutes? It's cruel and disturbing! I'm going to have to talk about this to Professor Dumbledore this…." She kept rambling. "And the elves! I have something to say for mistreating them!"

"Oh no, Granger's on a roll. It's heading toward a hill and it's going to roll faster and faster until you crash and BOOM, you die," Draco concluded.

"Ha, ha very funny. But I'm not on a roll. I'm just stating the obvious," she replied and got up. "Not to bother you Malfoy, but unlike last night, I prefer it if you just stay away from wherever I'm doing my **business**," Hermione said, shooing him with her hands.

"I'm going, I'm going!" and he left.

When alone at last once again, she changed into a white T-shirt and baggy jeans and pulled over a navy blue shirt. "I can't wear anything in front of him now," she mumbled to herself. "He's so annoying, like that dumb old tree,"

Both headed down for breakfast and parted. One to the Slytherin table, the other to the Griffindor table where Hermione met Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione. How was last night?" Harry asked.

Kissing Ron's cheek she replied to Ron, "Torture with you," she smiled.

"Aw, that's nice," Harry replied, smirking at Ron.

"Good morning to you too Harry," Hermione replied.

"How did it go? Heard Malfoy got the position of Head Boy," Ron replied, biting on his piece of toast.

"It – was ….. Interesting I guess. Not that it was good or all. He kept calling me a '_filthy mudblood'_ but that was all I guess," Hermione replied plainly

"What! That bloody ferrets! Wait'll I get my hands around his filthy pureblood neck!" Ron said furiously.

"Whoa Ron! Calm down. Remember that you're a pureblood too," Harry said, dragging Ron down back into his seat.

"Yeah, don't get why you're overreacting. Nothing's going to happen," Hermonie said.

"But what if it does? I mean, don't people who live together have better relationships than people who don't?" he asked.

"What! That's ridiculous Ron! Whoever told you that?" Hermione cried, shocked.

"Yeah Ron, that's not going to happen. The whole school knows that you and Hermione are meant to be together," Harry commented.

Just then Ginny had come down and took a seat next to Harry. "Hey you guys!" she greeted.

"Hey, Gin. Tell Ron that he and Hermione are meant to be together," Harry said.

"Well –" Ginny began, but Harry had covered her mouth.

"See! Even my own sister thinks that we're not _something_ or whatever other people think," Ron cried out in desperation.

"Okay, I think you should just calm down, okay?" Hermione asked. He nodded.

"What do we have first?" Hermione asked, getting off the topic.

"Charms," Harry answered.

"Good, good. See Ron, everything's going to be fine," Hermione replied, rubbing his back.

"With Slytherin," Harry finished.

"Oh Harry! Why did you have to say that?" Ginny cried.

"I guess, it's better if we leave," Harry replied and left with Ginny by his side.

When they left, Hermione replied, "It's okay. In fact, I say that we make it official," Hermione said.

"What? How are we going to do that?" Ron asked.

With a pause, Hermione whispered something in his ear quietly even he couldn't hear it correctly.

"Are you sure?" Ron said cautiously to not draw any attention.

She nodded. "I don't want you to go thinking that I don't care about you," she replied.

"Well, I think I know now that you love me enough to bring it up!" Ron answered, smiling.

"Do still want to consider it? I can reschedule my classes and such since I'm Head Girl," Hermione explained but Ron just pulled her in for a kiss.

_Why am I not enjoying this? _Hermione found herself thinking. She suddenly remembered Draco and his chest and a sharp pain arose. _Ah! No! I'm kissing Ron, why am I thinking of Draco Malfoy? _She tried again and touched Ron's arm but it didn't help.

"I'm so sorry Ron," Hermione apologized, "But I just remembered that I've forgotten to go to a Head Boy and Girl meeting and to get ready for my first class," she continued , pulling away.

"What? I've never heard that one before," Ron said, puzzled. "Oh well. Duty calls. See later love!" Ron called out and Hermione rushed out.

Her robes rushed passed her and baggy jeans making a whoosh sound. When she entered the common room she sighed. _No, no! It's only the first day. Not even! I have to…no I shouldn't. What if…no. I can't talk to Harry about it. He'll surely tell Ron. That stupid ferret of a person. I bloody hells swear that he's messing around with my mind. _Hermione thought to herself. Her thoughts were flooding and questions were swarming in like a hive of bees, all buzzing in her ear.

She decided to look over the list that Professor Dumbledore had sent her over the letter. Unfolding it, she took out her bottle of ink and golden feathered pen and started writing the speech that was going to be read aloud during the Halloween Ball.

_To all fellow Hogwarts students, we welcome you to the Halloween Ball. This will be the first for our first years, but rest assured it will be a memorable first. _

Hermione paused for a second and realized that she had to head down to Professor Flitwick. Grabbing her books she rushed out. Before she could come out of the passageway she knocked into someone with an _ump_! Shaking her head she noticed that she had knocked Malfoy onto the floor.

"Granger?" he said when he lifted his head. Both had been sitting on the marble floor, staring into each other's eyes.

"Malfoy,"

A/N: Hey! Leaving you with that. Hope you enjoy it!


	6. Tension

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! All of you. And for all of you who didn't swing fist around

Chapter 6 – Tension

(Recap)

_She decided to look over the list that Professor Dumbledore had sent her over the letter. Unfolding it, she took out her bottle of ink and golden feathered pen and started writing the speech that was going to be read aloud during the Halloween Ball. _

To all fellow Hogwarts students, we welcome you to the Halloween Ball. This will be the first for our first years, but rest assured it will be a memorable first.

_Hermione paused for a second and realized that she had to head down to Professor Flitwick. Grabbing her books she rushed out. Before she could come out of the passageway she knocked into someone with an ump! Shaking her head she noticed that she had knocked Malfoy onto the floor. _

"_Granger?" he said when he lifted his head. Both had been sitting on the marble floor, staring into each other's eyes._

"_Malfoy,"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shouldn't you be in talking with Flitwick with the hypothesis of levitation by now?" Malfoy teased, brushing himself lightly.

"Ha, thank you for that brilliant joke but no. I was just heading out. I should ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be talking with Snape on how to destroy the world with _Voldermort_?" Hermione asked, emphasizing the word 'Voldermort'.

"Don't get the Dark Lord involved with this Granger," he replied. "For your information, miss little snoopy, I was just getting my books,"

"You are so unprepared sometimes I wonder how you became Head Boy," Hermione answered.

"I have my reasons. I'm not perfect all the time,"

"Frankly I think that you're **never** perfect. But that's the world's opinion. Even your family thinks that probably," Hermione said. She was shocked at what she was saying. _Do I mean this? I wouldn't want **my** family to think that I was like him all the time. _Hermione thought. But it was too late, Malfoy had heard it all. The words could not be taken back.

"Oh, I see. Is this how you think about me?" Malfoy asked.

"No Draco I don't – "Hermione paused. She gasped. "Did – I – just – ju – just – say – Dr – Dra -," she couldn't continue. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, covering her mouth, she quickly walked away.

Draco was standing there alone. His face had become paler than usual. "She called me Draco," he mumbled to himself. Inside, his heart had glowed for that moment but he hadn't really listened to it for 17 years so why should he start now?

Grabbing his books he rushed to Flitwick's class.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy. Now what made you late to your first class of the year?" Professor Flitwick asked when Malfoy entered the room.

"Um, sorry Professor. Head Boy business," Malfoy mumbled.

"Okay then, well don't let is happen again," Professor Flitwick answered and then continued back to his lesson on the spells of the elements.

"I heard ever since he became Head Boy he's been punishing his enemies," Padama whispered to Lavender.

"Then he must be punishing everyone he knows!" Lavender exclaimed and they both laughed.

Hermione had sat in the seat and laid there, barely saying a word to both Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Can I tell you in private?" Hermione replied plainly.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Okay. Meet me in my room. The knight and shining armor portrait after dinner on the third floor. I have to get this out Harry. If I don't, I think that I just might explode!" Hermione cried out and quickly walked off.

"I don't think she was kidding," Harry said to himself.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked when he joined Harry after Hermione had rushed out.

"I don't know. Look, me and 'Mione are going to go and hang and talk about you tonight. You don't mind, do you mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure. But why are you going to talk about me?" Ron asked.

Patting Ron's back Harry replied, "Just joking mate. Come on now; let's go to that bloody hell Snape's class,"

Later that night both Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch reading their Herbology books when Hermione said abruptly, "I need you to leave for tonight for about 2 hrs. Harry and I need to talk,"

Draco looked away from his book and rolled his eyes. "Why would you want alone time with Potty? It's not like you're in _love_ with him," Draco replied.

"I have my reasons Malfoy. I'm sure you can stay with Parkinson or your other Slytherin girlfriends," Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"Are you saying Pansy Parkinson? That slutty bitch? She's probably shagged everyone in Slytherin House by now. Why would I stay with her?" Draco asked. Hermione flinched at the sound of 'bitch' but didn't say anything. "You didn't say Draco I see,"

"Well I don't know. Haven't you shagged every girl in Slytherin House as well?" Hermione added and quietly said "It was a mistake to call you that"

"They wouldn't mind would they?" Draco said his eyebrows rising. "I mean look at me! Noone could resist me!" Hermione eyed him. "Oh, come on now Granger, you know you'd want to if you saw me passing on the street,"

"No I wouldn't! Unlike the other girls at Hogwarts, I have self control!" Hermione argued.

"The only self control that you have is not shagging or fucking someone up by now," Draco said, laughing at his own joke.

"Oh shut it. Will you leave or not?" Hermione asked again, irritated.

"Alright, fine. I'll leave, but you have to leave when ever I tell you to make it even," Draco bargained.

"Okay," Hermione agreed. Looking at her watch she told Draco. "Harry's going to be coming any minute. I need you to get out!" she cried.

Draco moved away from Hermione's hand and accidentally tripped and toppled over the couch. "Hey! Watch that!" Draco cried, pointing to Hermione's hand.

Laughing, Hermione backed away and said, "Out!"

When he left, Harry had just come in. "Hey. How did you come in?" Hermione said.

"Malfoy let me in _quite_ nicely in fact. Have you been teaching him or something?" Harry asked, smiling.

"It's nothing," Hermione answered, patting the seat next to her on the couch. Harry sat down.

"So what's it that you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked once they were settled.

Hermione had then sat up straighter.

"I don't think I like Ron anymore," Hermione stated.


	7. The Talk

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Let me not waste your time anymore and continue on with the story!

Recap:

_When he left, Harry had just come in. "Hey. How did you come in?" Hermione said._

"_Malfoy let me in quite nicely in fact. Have you been teaching him or something?" Harry asked, smiling._

"_It's nothing," Hermione answered, patting the seat next to her on the couch. Harry sat down._

"_So what's it that you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked once they were settled._

_Hermione had then sat up straighter._

"_I don't think I like Ron anymore," Hermione stated._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hesitantly, Hermione nodded her head. "I don't know why Harry! I try to be with him but every time I kiss him it's like kissing your own brother!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Really? Wow…I guess Ginny was right," Harry sighed.

"Right about what?"

"Right about you and Ron not being able to last. She noticed that you guys weren't as close as last year." Harry replied.

"Yeah, I think about it all the time," Hermione answered. "Is it wrong? Because I think that I wouldn't have thought about talking to you now if it weren't for-"she paused.

"If it weren't for what?" Harry asked, leaning closer to Hermione to whisper something.

"Mal" Hermione managed to say.

"Mal? Hermione what's…?" Harry stopped. "'Mione, are you saying that you're thinking about Malfoy? That ferret who taunted me Ron and you for 7 years! That Malfoy? Because I don't know any other," Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, I was afraid that you would act this way! I mean, you're always the one with the level head, the clam one with the solutions. If you're going to act this way, how am I going to tell Ron? Ron! The one who's leaping into things before he could think!" Hermione cried.

"Ron never thinks! Not exactly…"

"Harry, this is serious. I don't want to ruin the relationship with Ron that I've built for almost 7 years. Malfoy…I – I really don't know anymore,"

"Ron will understand. I know he will. You just have to give some time. Act depressed for a while or-"

"Wait a minute. Why do I have to be depressed?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're the one that's going to feel 'guilty' and 'upset' over losing him, even though it was the right thing to do. That sort of crap. Believe me Hermione, I've gone through a lot of that," Harry reassured.

"Okay. Are you okay with the Malfoy thing?" Hermione asked again.

"'Mione, your voice is making me want to reconsider. What's wrong?"

"No, it's just that if I **do** like him, you two have to get along," Hermione responded.

"Oh, I see," There was a slight pause. "Nothing has really been going yet right?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh! No! Of course not," and mumbled quickly, "He kind of saw me half naked,"

"What was that?" Harry asked again.

"He walked onto me asleep in the bathtub," Hermione said quickly.

"What!" Harry jumped back. "Hermione! Ron never even got close to that and Malfoy did it with one night? Maybe all that they say about him is true. Is it true 'Mione? Did he really walk onto you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Harry! I swear that I didn't think that I would even come **close** to liking him. But it happens. I don't know why but it does," Hermione answered. Harry sat back down and they started to catch up on the 'old days'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye 'Mione! Be careful now!" Harry had said and left.

Hermione sighed and got her clothes. It would be an hour before Malfoy got here. So she took another bubble bath and wore her rose colored nightgown. She then took out her mini radio. Softly she fell asleep on her bed listening to a tune.

_I didn't know what was in store_

_When I walked right through the door_

_Then you I saw you over there_

_Our blue eyes locked in a stare_

_I didn't know quite what to say _

_Sometimes words get in the way_

_I remember_

_The night you said lets go for a ride I _

_Didn't want the night to end_

_Will we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before_

_We would be something more_

_In black and white I read the screen_

_All your lines and in between_

_Then your message on the phone_

_I saved to hear when all alone_

_And I know just what to say_

_This doesn't happen everyday_

_I remember_

_The night you said lets go for a ride I _

_Didn't want the night to end_

_Will we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before_

_We would be something more_

_Something more_

_Something more_

_We would be something more_

_I know we are young, but we know how we feel_

_We know what is false, and we know what is real_

_And I remember_

_The night you said let's go for a ride I _

_Didn't want the night to end_

_And I remember_

_The night you said let's go foe a ride I _

_Didn't want the night to end_

_Yet little did I know before_

_We would be something more_

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews…….I ended with a song. Hoped you liked it. I'll try to update soon!


	8. Healing

A/N: Wow. I posted Chapter 7 and in a few hours I got 3 reviews. Thanks guys!

Chapter 8 – Healing

Draco Malfoy walked up the steps toward the knight and shinning armor when he saw that Harry Potter just come out.

"I see that you've finished talking with Granger, Potty," Draco sneered.

Harry had turned around to find Draco at the top step of the stairway.

"Better move before the stairway does. Don't want to 'get hurt' now would you Malfoy?" Harry advised, continuing to walk. Draco stepped off quickly, in time for the stairs to slide off.

"So what were you two doing in there?" Malfoy asked, heading toward the portrait.

"Don't go in there," Harry warned.

"Why not?"

"I heard water running. And don't you dare sneer Malfoy because I'll jinx you at once," Harry said, turning around.

"My, my. Don't worry Potty, I don't want to see that mudblood naked anyway," Malfoy said. "Not that I haven't but" but Harry but him short.

He immediately turned around, wand ready at hand, facing Draco. "Don't you **ever** talk about Hermione like that! Do you understand?" Harry said, pushing his wand even further into Draco's chin than before.

"I got it!" Draco cried and fell backwards.

"Don't understand how she would like a guy like him," Harry muttered to himself.

"What was that? Did you just say that Granger has something for me?" Draco replied. "I knew it. She didn't act all snobbish in the bathroom the way she usually does…"

After a slight pause Harry answered him. "I'll admit to _you_ that she thought about breaking it with Ron to be with you. I don't want you to go around being all braggy about it the way you usually do. If you toy with her I swear I will bloody hells kill you. She's one of the best people I know. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have trust you with her," Harry said.

"I can't believe the words that are coming out of your mouth either," Draco admitted.

"Are you going to hurt her in anyway?"

"Absolutely not," Draco promised in a sarcastic tone.

"If you do, you know what'll happen won't you?" Harry replied.

"Yes sir," Draco said in an idiotic voice.

"Now stop acting like a bastard and get it there, the water stopped," Harry said and walked away.

Shrugging it off, Draco walked inside. He immediately heard a song playing softly in the background but couldn't recognize it. He saw that Hermione was lying casually on her bed, sleeping. Her bright red lingerie curved her body and her hair swallowed her pillow as her legs criss – crossed each other. Her face was light and relaxed that made Draco lighten up as he stared at her.

_Maybe I do like her. But my father! My family! Wait… what family? _He thought. Murmuring, Draco lies on his bed and falls asleep there.

­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after Harry and Hermione's talk things got tougher with Ron and better with Malfoy. They were constantly arguing but with Draco, everything seemed content.

_It isn't supposed to work this way! _Hermione thought.

"What's wrong Hermione? You're acting all strange these days... Are we over?" Ron asked all of a sudden in the Griffindor common room on a Friday night. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting together when Hermione pulled away from a kiss. Harry glanced a quick look at Hermione. It was the kind of look that said, 'You have to break up with him,' kind of look.

"Honestly?" she asked.

"Honestly! I don't get it. You're spending way too much time in your Head Boy and Girl room. I have to start Quidditch practice soon. This is about the only time we can really get to be together," Ron stated in a frantic worry.

"Ron! Please, you're reading too much into this. True, I don't think that I like you anymore. Why? I don't know. I don't think we had that _spark_. Don't you feel it?" Hermione blurted. The whole common room had come to a dead silence. Whispers had come behind them and Harry had to turn around and shut them up.

"What the fuck just happened here? Did you bloody hell break up with me Hermione?" Ron cried out, his eyes becoming blurry. Hermione's cheeks were wet and soaked with tears before she could talk.

"Ron, I didn't know what to say! I'm sorry – I'm just… so – so sorry," Hermione blurted.

"Damned hell! Hermione, what did I do? I'll do anything. I – "He stopped short again and his time, walked away, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I'll talk to him,"

"No Harry. That won't be necessary. It's obvious that he hates me to the very end. You said it was going to be alright. Does this seem alright to you?" Her voice getting louder. "You said that he was going to take it. But did he?" she shouted. She screamed for a second to let leash out on anger. She had never acted this way before and everyone seemed to get out of the way. They were shocked, and Hermione was shocked at herself too.

"Hermione, if you would just calm down for a bit, maybe we can sort this out. It's okay," Harry suggested.

"No, its okay, I told you. I'm fine, you're wrong. I'm going to be fine," she said finally and headed out the door.

She cried herself to sleep and Draco had found her for the second time in bed. Only this time, her face was puffy, her clothes ruffled, and she didn't seem as peaceful as she did last time. Her head was curled up in a ball and her hand made a fist that wouldn't loosen.

_Women are **so **weird. _Malfoy thought as he did the same as last night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione avoided everyone. Every face she saw felt like a sword had sunk into her heart. _I can't talk to Harry or Ginny. They saw what I did to them. I acted like an idiot. I feel like one too. _She told herself.

Harry had caught sight of her and ran up. "Hermione! Wait up!" he called.

"Please Harry; I don't feel like talking to the person I yelled at last night. Especially if it's her now ex-boyfriend's best friend," Hermione argued.

"I'm your best friend too," Harry answered.

"It's not the same anymore Harry. Can you truthfully tell me that Ron isn't sulking?" Hermione said. She stopped midway of the hall and waited.

"No. In fact, he's probably miserable. It's bad enough that I have one best bud sulking. It's even worse if the other isn't talking to you," Harry replied. She had no choice to smile at that one.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. I understand how you feel. Imagine me and Ginny breaking up. Ah, I don't want to even **think** about it," Harry said and shuddered. They continued down the hall and went to Professor Sprout's room.

The days went by and soon after, Ron started brightening up a bit. "I'm glad you're up and ready for the big game tomorrow," Harry explained. "We've gotta have tactics and strategies. I heard Hufflepuff got a firm keeper that won't budge," Harry continued.

"Alright mate, don't have to get all racked up about it," Ron commented.

"Oh, sorry," Harry apologized. "I guess it's the first game of the year. It gets me heated up,"

"Okay, I'll let you two boys be boys while I got up to finish my books," Hermione answered with a laugh.

"Oh bloody hell Harry don't go sticking those things up my nose!" Ron cried out. They were Fred and George's new product. The fake worm that will go into your body and cause great pain but will disappear in 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry, but it was just a free sample," Harry cried out in laughter. "Fred and George sent them to me to do that. Ah, fuck that was funny,"

_I see that their totally ignoring me anyway_. Hermione thought and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a usual Friday night like all nights where Hermione and Draco would sit at the table covered in books and papers that were scattered everywhere. This time, Hermione had been muttering incantations from Chapter 14, where she was supposed to be on Chapter 2 and Draco was writing a 10 in. essay on the procedure to protect oneself from 6 jinxes for the Dark Arts.

"So…" Draco said, trying to make friendly conversation for about the 10th time in an hour. _Why am I even bothering? Oh, maybe because she's hot?_ He thought.

"Pedda…no….um….oh! What's this Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She handed over the textbook to him and he stared at it.

"You know Granger, we aren't even **close** to this, why are you-"

"Just figure it out Malfoy, before I jinx you," Hermione snapped.

"It's Peddarande. To control another's leg? Why is that in fucking plant book?" Draco asked.

"Because **Malfoy, **it's to control any plant viruses to get out of the system of your foot. You should know that, its first aid," Hermione explained.

"First what?"

"Never mind," Hermione said.

"Do you like me?" Draco asked.

"Well, that was pretty sudden," Hermione said, turning towards him.

"It's a question, just like the answer I'm going to give you,"

"Oh?" Hermione replied. "And what would that be?" she said, leaning toward him, not noticing how his hand was on her hip.

Without any restrain he cupped her face and pulled her in. There lips touched just slightly and brushed against each others face. When he let go, he sighed and said, "You're a good kisser,"

"Um…thanks. I guess. But wait-"But he left the room and was gone.

A/N: Oh! It's the first Hermione/Draco action. There will be more…...hopefully!


	9. Introductions and Rage

A/N: I've added a new character to my story that really is irrelevant but is relevant to Ron. I had gotten my story from the user piggly wiggly …. I think….. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 9 – Introductions and Rage

Recap:

"_Do you like me?" Draco asked. _

"_Well, that was pretty sudden," Hermione said, turning towards him. _

"_It's a question, just like the answer I'm going to give you,"_

"_Oh?" Hermione replied. "And what would that be?" she said, leaning toward him, not noticing how his hand was on her hip. _

_Without any restrain he cupped her face and pulled her in. There lips touched just slightly and brushed against each others face. When he let go, he sighed and said, "You're a good kisser," _

"_Um…thanks. I guess. But wait-"But he left the room and was gone. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

That whole night, Hermione sat up. Her feelings were mixed and spluttered all over the place. "What did I do?" she asked herself. She'd gotten up and quickly put on a white plain T-shirt and faded jeans. She covered herself with a yellow see-through sweater. Over that she put on her black robe. Rushing out she looked around but found the room empty. There was a bowl of leftover cereal and the ruffle of papers on the ground from the night before but other than that, the place had looked extra ordinary.

_You would think that a night like that would change my perspective. _Hermione thought to herself. She grabbed the piece of rolled up paper on the desk that she had written two nights before and left.

She walked down to the Great Hall to find Harry and Ron sitting together with Ginny and another girl Hermione didn't recognize. There was also a very large cat that seemed to be next to them which confused Hermione just as much. She also had seen Malfoy in the Slytherin table with a group of guys. He saw and gave her a wink and went back to his conversation.

Hermione's faced flushed to a deep red as she hurried toward her friends.

"Hey Hermione," Harry replied. He turned around and stared awkwardly. "Hermione, what happened to your face?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione answered quickly. "What's going on with you guys?"

"Hermione, meet Quincy. She's from Griffindor," Ron introduced. The girl that Ron introduced had hair that was dirty blond with a friendly face and she was patting, Hermione assumed, was her cat.

"I haven't seen you around before. Have we met?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I was home-schooled until now," Quincy answered.

"I see,"

"Hermione, you look awful, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Do you really want to know Harry?" Hermione replied in a tired voice.

"No, I don't think so. Not anymore," Harry said quickly.

"Quincy is brilliant I tell you! She knows how to do all sorts of stuff don't you!" Ron said, ignoring Harry.

"Really Ron, it's nothing. Hermione Granger, it's an honor to meet you," Quincy replied, standing up to shake Hermione's hand.

Harry seemed to take quite shock but still managed to say, "Congrats to you Hermione,"

"Oh, um Quincy, you don't have to do this," Hermione answered. Quincy immediately interrupted her.

"Oh but really I do. It's not everyday you meet the smartest girl in Hogwarts," Quincy said.

"Really, that's nice of you. But who's this?" Hermione asked, pointing to the large cat standing next to Quincy.

"Oh, him? This is Jif," Quincy replied, tapping Jif on the head.

"That bloody cat nearly scared the hell out of me!" Ron cried, pointing at the cat.

"Oy!" the cat said. Hermione jumped a little but never less was impressed.

"I see that he's got a unique way of greeting people," Hermione observed, laughing.

Quincy laughed. "Yes, but Ron nearly had his pants fall down when he first heard Jif.

"That's so like Ron," Hermione said.

"Oh, I really should be thanking you right now…really Hermione, it's an honor,"

"Thank you. I really wish I could stay longer, but I have Head Girl duties with the headmaster," Hermione said, still blushing furiously and holding up the piece of parchment she had in her hand. "Nice to meet you Quincy. Harry, Ginny, Ron, I'd better be going," Hermione said and rushed out.

She went up the stairs and when she came to the statue she answered "Candy snappers," The statue twirled and led to a long stair way in which she came across Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, do you have the speech prepared for me?" he asked. She nodded and handed a rolled up parchment that was in her hand. Briskly reading the speech he nodded in approval. "Very good Miss. Granger, very good indeed,"

"Professor, do you know anyone in our year that goes by the name of Quincy?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore looked up from the parchment and nodded. "Yes, she's certainly one that we don't have in Hogwarts everyday," he replied, tucking the speech in his robe.

Just then Malfoy had opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Good of you to join us. We were just talking about your third cousin. Quincy, I believe her name is. Twice removed I believe," Dumbledore said politely.

"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Quincy's here!" Malfoy demanded to know.

"Yes, we need her here for some important business,"

"And what business is that?" Malfoy asked, gritting his teeth hardly.

"That doesn't really matter now, right Professor?" Hermione replied,

"Yes, yes, very true. Now, Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea on _why_ you were summoned here?" he asked.

Malfoy shook his head. Dumbledore walked up to a draw and pulled out two different socks and raised them up to Draco. "I want a theme. Do you think that I could wear my orange and black socks or the pumpkin ones?" Dumbledore asked, rising up two different socks.

They both looked at each other with one eyebrow raised. "Well Professor," Hermione started with slight hesitation, "The orange and black ones suit the occasion, yet keep in with your position,"

"Are you sure this is the only topic that you wanted to discuss sir?" Malfoy asked, and Dumbledore looked up from his multicolored socks,"

"Yes, actually, I want you to head back to your dorms. It's a Saturday, both of you two need a rest," Dumbledore answered. "Thank you for the suggestion Miss. Granger. Your taste is really excellent,"

When both had left the room Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Albus, what were they doing here?" she asked.

"I'm just trying to spark something," he replied

"And did it work?" she asked

"I don't know. Mr. Malfoy didn't say a word. I could feel it though, can't you?"

"I don't know Albus, but I'm sure whatever you do will be the right decision,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

While heading back Malfoy ruffled his hair. "That old bag only wanted our opinion on what socks to wear!"

"He's very fond of socks," Hermione replied.

"Yes, but really Granger, that man has gone mad,"

"It was kind of him to ask us on advice. I mean, he's very old and we're only 17!" Hermione assured.

Both were silent until they came up to the portrait where they entered. "Black lilies," they said and walked in.

"So, what happened the other day?" Hermione asked, flipping through her notebook and started writing something.

"You tell me," Draco replied plainly, sitting on the scarlet sofa.

Hermione put the quill down, set it aside and walked up to him. "How am I supposed to tell you if I can hardly remember anything?" she said.

"I remember it very clearly,"

"Why are you like this? It's very frustrating I must say,"

"For your information, when I want something, I do for it. I don't think and do the calculations like some people I know," Draco answered

"You don't know me," Hermione stated quietly.

Draco had stood up suddenly, "If we're not going to talk about this anymore, I have someone to meet," he said angrily.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe to my dear cousin Quincy," Malfoy replied in a sarcastic sweet tone.

He left and Hermione had followed him.

_What is he going to do? _She wondered. _They're probably in the Griffindor common room or on the Quidditch field. Yeah, Quidditch. Harry mentioned the game. _She hurried outside and found Quincy and Malfoy in a heated discussion.

"Well, maybe you should have stay in your little house of yours and kept your snobby nose out of my life," Malfoy sputtered out.

Quincy slapped him hard with a _thwack_ and replied, "How dare you! I can't believe that you would come and look for me to say that. I wouldn't even want to see your smug little face! It was the Headmaster that wanted to see me."

"Calling yourself a Malfoy, it's pathetic," he answered

"You know what's pathetic? You, still listening to your father! 'How's the dark side?' he would say. And what would you say? How about a 'lovely father'," Quincy mocked back.

"Go away Malfoy," Ron warned, stepping in between them.

"Oh? Now your telling me to go away from your other girlfriend? How many do you have weasel?" Draco yelled back.

"Stop it Ron. You too Malfoy. This is ridiculous. Fighting again like last year?" Hermione asked, stepping between Ron and Malfoy.

"So your taking his side?" Ron asked furiously.

"I don't think that you two fighting in the middle of the field like this. Do you want to get yourself into detention like last year?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Hermione's right Ron. We should leave. Better for us anyway not to be seen with _him_," Quincy replied.

The arrangement of the group was an odd one that everyone had looked up. Harry and Ginny were in the corner, holding hands and standing as far as they could to avoid any fingers while Ron and Quincy were standing side by side. Hermione and Draco had been opposite them but never less, next to each other.

"Why don't we leave?" Hermione suggested to Malfoy and she started to turn but Malfoy stayed put.

"Why don't you just go with her?" Harry urged to him. He looked up at Harry who was giving him an eye and for some reason, he obeyed.

"Yeah, just listen to Harry," Hermione gestured.

They turned and Draco muttered, "You want to make her furious?"

"Who?" she asked.

"I don't know. All of them," Draco suddenly grabbed her hand gently and they walked out.

When they were unseen in their common room, he let go.

"What was that for?" she asked. "Now I want answers. Right now. I can't understand this. What's happening?"

"Potter told me that you liked me," Draco answered.

"What! That man is going to die one day," she cried out.

"No, Granger for god sake, can you let me finish?" Draco asked impatiently. She became silent at once. "Thank you. Truth be told, I had feelings for you too," he paused but he started again. "It's very hard. Do you understand Granger? I don't do this everyday,"

"I get it Malfoy," Hermione said and sat next to him on the couch. "You like me," she was quiet for a minute and continued. "You don't have to say it twice,"

This time, it was Hermione who pulled him in. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and touched his lips. His arms were around her hips and they were lying on each other. Hermione let go and smiled. "You liked that, right?" He asked. She nodded, still smiling. It was a moment that both of them wouldn't forget.

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	10. Qudditch and Crappy Feelings

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… you people seem to care so much! Well…whatever. Continue on! Also, Quincy is a character that I was allowed to use from my good friend pigglywiggly. She's an awesome writer…..if you like my stories; you'll like her's…so there. On with the story!

Chapter 10 – Quidditch and Crappy Feelings

Recap:

"_What was that for?" she asked. "Now I want answers. Right now. I can't understand this. What's happening?"_

"_Potter told me that you liked me," Draco answered. _

"_What! That man is going to die one day," she cried out._

"_No, Granger for god sake, can you let me finish?" Draco asked impatiently. She became silent at once. "Thank you. Truth be told, I had feelings for you too," he paused but he started again. "It's very hard. Do you understand Granger? I don't do this everyday,"_

"_I get it Malfoy," Hermione said and sat next to him on the couch. "You like me," she was quiet for a minute and continued. "You don't have to say it twice,"_

_This time, it was Hermione who pulled him in. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and touched his lips. His arms were around her hips and they were lying on each other. Hermione let go and smiled. "You liked that, right?" He asked. She nodded, still smiling. It was a moment that both of them wouldn't forget. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning where Hermione had gotten up and dressed up quickly. It was the first game of the year and Harry and Ron were squirming like crazy.

"Oh, get a grip would you? You're going to do fine," Hermione reassured for the fifth time.

"Yeah Harry. You've seen Quincy play, we're going to kick Slytherin's stupid butts," Ron added.

"Ron, will you please stop saying how I'm good at everything?" Quincy pleaded.

"Alright, sorry," Ron apologized. "Frankly, **I **wouldn't mind if someone praised me day and night about every little thing I do," he commented to himself.

The doors opened as Hermione scurried out of the waiting area onto the Griffindor audience side. Opposite them were a crowd of green with hisses and whispers all around.

The players had assembled and the girls had all cheered, apparently for Harry.

"New player Quincy has been assigned their third Chaser. I wonder how she'll do. The Griffindors have kept quite quiet about their strategy so we'll have to watch closely," said the announcer. "Madame Hooch throws the Quaffle…" "And the game is off!"

Harry had sped off quickly up into the air for a sight of a golden ball while Ron circled around the goals. Quincy immediately went for the Quaffle and snatched it, circling the field several times before throwing it in the left hand goal.

"Score! And the new player of Griffindor certainly has set up a good impression for the first five minutes of the game,"

A Chaser from Slytherin, apparently up to date with the news, grabbed the Quaffle almost right after Quincy made the score and headed toward Ron. "Chaser Urquhart, captain of the Slytherin team has taken the Quaffle and….oh, Keeper Ron Weasley has caught it and passed it on to Ginny Weasley, another one of the Chasers. Excellent strategy for the Griffindor team…"

Harry looked around and when he saw a golden wave of light coming from below him he soared down, Malfoy coming right behind him.

"Looks like the two Seekers of both teams are headed for a bumpy ride to catch the Snitch that's running rapidly down very close toward the bottom half of the field," exclaimed the announcer standing and tiptoeing with his body almost flying out from his seat.

"Save it Potter, you know I'm going to get it," Malfoy yelled from behind.

Ignoring him, Harry reached up at the snitch, which was just inches away from his grip.

"Go Harry!" Hermione cheered. "You can do it!"

Malfoy's anger rose up and made his broom goes faster in which he grabbed it while Harry had looked up.

"Ouch! Looks like Potter needs more training before he could go against Malfoy again. My, what a shame it is, it is. Griffindor put up a good fight although it seems that Seeker Malfoy has outdone Potter for the first time." the announcer said wretchedly, putting down the speaker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the changing room Harry slammed the wall with his fist. "We were so close! That Malfoy! I'm going to get him one of these days. How did he do it?" he said furiously. He started pacing the room back and forth. "How! I had it just inches away,"

"Its okay mate, we'll try better next time," Ron said reassuringly.

"Don't mind him. He's just a spoiled twit," Quincy said.

_What do I say? I can't say that…can I? I mean, I like him! I really do…how do I say that to his cousin when they bloody hate each other? _Thought Hermione.

"What do you think Hermione?" Ron asked, "You haven't given us any opinion so far,"

"Oh, um…I really don't know," Hermione managed to say.

"Just save it will you Mione?" Harry said, with a look of tiredness in his eyes, knowing that Hermione was stuck in the middle of a complicated situation.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'll just be going now,"

Hermione had dragged her feet up the stairs, knowing that noone would be there.

"Black lilies," she muttered and jumped onto her bed.

"What to do, what to do," she asked herself, staring at the midnight ceiling with enchantments.

_Don't know where you are_

_Wish I just could be with you_

_I would sail oceans _

_To get a glimpse of how you feel_

_You're all the things I'm looking for _

_Everything and so much more_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be?_

_That I am wroth it?_

_Is this thing an open door?_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me_

_My life would change in a second_

_In a second _

_Don't know how you feel_

_Seem to keep it to yourself_

_Would you climb mountains?_

_To show me this something real_

_You're all the things I'm looking for_

_Everything and so much more_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be? _

_That I am worth it?_

_Is this thing an open door?_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me_

_My life would change in a second_

_In a second…_

_Could it be? Could it be?_

_You and me, you and me_

_Do I see, do I see? _

_Clearly?_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be?_

_That I am worth it?_

_Is this thing an open door?_

_Walk right through to something more_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be?_

_That I am wroth it?_

_Is thing an open door_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me _

_My life would in a second_

_In a second._

_- In a Second By Aly & AJ_

Right there and then the door flew open.

"Thank mate! Catch you in a jiffy!"

Hermione heard Malfoy's voice and stood up straight.

"I see you're celebrating," she said.

"Damn right you are Granger! In fact, I was just with a couple of old chaps and having a jolly old time!" he exclaimed, jumping in a chair next to him. He was fidgeting nonstop and had a dull glare to him.

"Malfoy, are you drunk?" Hermione asked cautiously, bending over to check his eyes.

"Damn right you are lady! Had a contest with Burt, I think his bloody name was, and had 'bout 20 shots,"

"Twenty shots! Malfoy! We have class tomorrow, you can't have a hangover, your Head Boy!" Hermione exclaimed. "Burt? I've never heard such a name,"

"Burt, Al, Bart, Ben, Adam, there all the bloody hell the same," he said, hand swinging about.

"Relax Malfoy you have to get to bed," Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled but Malfoy backed away.

"No, no," he rejected, but fell over.

She stepped off, taking out her wand, pointing at Malfoy and said, "_Locomotor!" _

Slowly, Malfoy's body began to rise as Hermione directed it to his bed, putting him down slowly. "G 'night" Malfoy murmured to himself.

Hermione smiled as she went and changed out of her clothes and went to bed herself.

A/N: The other song that I wrote was also by the same artist. I can't help it if almost all their songs fit my story! Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Pressure Begins

A/N: I'm so happy! The Harry Potter movie is coming out. Oh my god! I actually saw it with pigglywiggly and katuko. That's to show you that they really ARE people I know. We looked like idiots but who cares right? Well then, on to not wasting your time since it's gonna be really good……I can tell! Sorry I haven't updated yet! It's just I've been **so** busy with schoolwork.

Chapter 11 – Pressure Begins

It was morning as the sun directly hit onto Hermione's face as the birds were silent and the clouds had drifted over to the south.

"Good morning," Hermione started to say. Suddenly she sat straight up and headed toward to Draco's room, dragging her long yellow silk robe behind her.

It was there that she found Draco under the covers. His clothes wrinkled, mouth open with drool all over, and hair in his eyes.

"Draco, wake up!" Hermione shouted.

"What?" he said, peeking under the covers. He realized the situation and jumped up quickly. "Bloody hell Hermione, go away! I don't want you to see me in this horrible state!" He was moving the blankets and covered under, slowly coming back up.

Hermione, smiling, put her hands on her hips. "You called me Hermione," she replied sweetly.

"Oh did I?" He asked sarcastically. "Must be the hang over," He slowly got up and sat on the side of the bed, not seeming to decide either to fall or not to fall.

"Here," Hermione suggested, walking over and grabbing his arm. "Let me help you,"

"Ah, Granger, for once, something helpful," he said.

"Do you want me to help you dress too!" Hermione cried out, letting go of his arm.

Draco fell to the floor, crawling and yelling, "What the bloody hell just happened! Granger, whacha do that for?"

"Oh sorry," Hermione replied, bending down to help him up.

"Though I wouldn't mind if you did that," he murmured to her.

"Draco, stop that!" she cried, disgust written all over her face.

"Okay, okay," he said as they both walked into the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll go get your clothes and you go change then alright?" Hermione asked, walking out.

"Lovely," he said, waving his hand and smiling.

"Ha, very funny," he heard her say. "Here," she said, tossing him some pants, a shirt, socks, and boxers.

"I see that you went out of your way to get me all of these, thank you," he said.

"I have got to get to class now or else I'm going to be late for a meeting with Dumbledore. You have to get ready fast okay?" Hermione said and rushed out change herself.

When she put on her red blouse and black pants under her robe she headed toward Defense Against the Arts.

"Wait up Granger!" Malfoy called out, tripping over his own two feet.

"It's obvious that you need help getting to class," Hermione explained, pulling him by the arm.

By the time they got to the class, Professor Menotti had already begun with the lesson. He had been applying for a new role ever since Umbridge left the school. He used to be a scientist of the Dark Arts until he had retired from his work to a calm restful life. Dumbledore had other plans since he was a good friend of his. "Very useful to have many friends indeed," he once said.

"Sorry Professor," Hermione apologized. "We were running a little late today," she explained. "Yesterday's Quidditch game made Malfoy stay up a bit longer than we expected,"

"Well, take a seat and I'll talk to two after class," Menotti replied.

"Oh, Malfoy's toying with Granger!" Goyle shouted across the room.

Whispers started and murmurs were being heard everywhere.

"Oh, just shut it! You don't know anything, you stupid Goyle!" Ron shouted, sitting next to Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah, just leave those two love birds alone," Vaisey said mockingly.

"What do you know anyway? It could be because he did **something **last night that kept him up!" Pansy argued, trying to keep herself from giggling.

"Enough of that! Let's continue on with our lesson!" Menotti requested loudly.

"This is disgraceful, honestly. Who would think that when two people come in late these days, there was anything going on!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting back in her seat.

"Was there anything going on?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No! Ron, what would make you think that?" Hermione cried out (quietly of course so that no one would hear)

"I would advise you to stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble I tell you," Quincy said from behind. "He used to bring home sixteen girls last year in the reunion. We weren't invited apparently, but I needed to know if any of them had information about what You-know-who is planning on doing," she continued on.

"Is he really that bad though?" Hermione asked.

"I never really wanted to find out," Quincy replied, turning back to her notebook.

"You do what you want Hermione. I trust your judgment," Harry replied for the first time.

"Thank you Harry,"

"I agree with Harry. I'm sure your judgment is good enough to know what kind of a twit Malfoy is," Ron approved.

In the back of the room, Malfoy and the other Slytherins were whispering themselves.

"So have you two done it yet?" Crabbe asked from two rows behind.

"Oh, shut it. We haven't done anything," Malfoy said uncomfortably.

"Oh, I see that the famous sex machine Malfoy has been stumped by Griffindor's very own Hermione Granger," Vaisey exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Vaisey? I haven't seen you been with anyone," Malfoy insulted back. Immediately, Vaisey shrank back into her seat. "Now I would like to get back to my work thank you very much," he said.

Throughout the course of the day people snickered and pointed saying, "Oh look! Granger's been messing around," and "Malfoy's father's going to beat the shit out of him!"

When the day finally ended after much torment and nastiness toward both Malfoy and Hermione they both headed back to their rooms.

"I never thought that there would be so much if two people from different houses liked each other," Hermione observed.

"Not any houses Granger. _Slytherin _and _Griffindor_ houses," Malfoy corrected.

"We need to just relax," Hermione told herself.

"I can think up of _something_," Malfoy suggested, sitting down next to her.

"Really?" Hermione replied, sounding intrigued at the idea.

"Yes. In fact, I think that a make-out session will do you some good," Malfoy replied, and started toward her.

"Malfoy, we have assignments, and duties, and other business to attend to!" Hermione cried, yet still clinging on to him.

"You don't seem very interested in that now are you?" Malfoy said, leaning and touching her lips just slightly.

"Um..." Hermione replied, closing her eyes, and grabbing his face gently.

For the rest of the hour, they had made out, cuddled and when they finally managed to pause for a second, Hermione cried out, "My report! The… I have got to go, Malfoy. You understand. Sorry, but I need to run the grounds and get to Hagrid about-"

"Hold on Granger, no need to worry," he said casually. "You'll get to it if you would just pull yourself together,"

"Dumbledore need to see us too you know. We haven't gotten time for this. You go and meet Dumbledore while I catch up with Hagrid and help him round up whatever creatures he has and I'll meet up there in a jiffy," she replied, more calm and casual but yet she was still walking around and before Draco had time to object she had left.

"Women," he muttered to himself, scratching his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hermione had run down to the grounds and met up with Hagrid.

"Hagrid! What did you call me up for?" Hermione asked, bending down to catch her breath.

"Ah! Hermione. Professor McGonagall wanted me to give you something," he said.

"But I thought that you wanted me to round up some creatures or whatnot," Hermione said.

"Nah. That was my excuse. If you had told anyone else, what was I to do then?" Hagrid replied.

He slowly headed back into the hut and grabbed something from a shelf nearby. It was a small bottle filled with a dark purple liquid.

"What's this? She asked.

"This," said Hagrid, pointing to the bottle, "is o'cup of, I believe it's 'radare'; it's called, for the Head Boy and Girl. It tells when someone's tryin' ta get somethin' out of you if you know where I'm going,"

"Yes, but Hagrid," Hermione protested, "Why would we need that? And couldn't Professor McGonagall give this to me herself?"

"That's because people are watchin'," Hagrid answered. "Things ain't the same as they were when you first came Hermione. She dint want anyone to catch her givin' her students potions out of blue,"

"You're right Hagrid, sorry. Do I give this to Malfoy too? The potion I mean" she asked.

"Yup. Make sure you both get equal amounts now. Hate to say it but you've got to be fair to ums Malfoy," Hagrid replied. "And since when did you call um Malfoy?" he asked, smiling.

"Um, it just came out," Hermione sputtered. "Thanks Hagrid!" and she ran off hastily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

For the moment, Malfoy had just left the room when bumping into Pansy Parkinson herself.

"Well, if it isn't my Malfoy," she squealed in delight, rapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not **yours** as you put it. I'm a fucking human being for gods' sake Parkinson," he said loudly.

She frowned immediately and kept her hands to herself. "What's wrong? You seem a _bit_ upset," she forced 'bit' and put her hands around her hips. She squealed loudly, "Did that Mudblood give you a hard time?" Her voice was formed in a weird tone as if talking to a five-year-old muggle child.

"I'm not that pathetic Pansy. I know what I'm doing. Now if you excuse me," he said, pushing her away from his path, "I need to see the headmaster for important business,"

"Excuse me, but I'm the best _business_ that you'll get even close to!" Pansy shrieked.

"Stop speaking 'muggle' Pansy," Malfoy said in a tired voice. "I've got some business to attend to. Go find someone else to fuck up,"

"I will!" she screamed in anger. "You'll come back to me!" she yelled down the hall. "They always do!"

"No," Malfoy yelled back, "In fact, once they experience it, they'll probably get STDS," He also added quietly to himself, "Or whatever they call it in the news these days. You can't really trust the Daily Profit anymore,"

He slowly walked away from her, leaving the halls empty once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I didn't like the many grammatical mistakes. This is the second one of Chapter 11. If you were reading it, sorry! It's much longer though, and with more details to everything so that's a plus. The Pansy meeting was suppose to be for the next chapter but I thought that it would add to the "pressure". I hope that this didn't cause any mishaps. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update more!


	12. Hogsmeade Interview

A/N: Hey! I am trying and giving an effort to update for often. I'm running out of ideas! Arg! Well, I'll just have to ask pigglywiggly for some answers. I'm telling you she's a really good author along with Katuko (if you like avatar: the last air bender). Anyways, I'm just going to say that I **do** take criticism so don't just say that it's great and all because we all know that it isn't. I have added a bit more description. I think that is what my weak point is. I think that I haven't mentioned that I don't own Harry Potter. It seems that **everyone** does that so there. On with the story then!

Chapter 12 – Hogsmeade Interview

Hermione had raced up the stairs as quickly as possible to reach the statue and called "candy snappers," The statue had turned and led a narrow pathway of stairs where it led Hermione to enter Dumbledore's office. Draco had already seated himself in one of the two chairs available.

The office of Professor Dumbledore had seemed even more filled with all different sorts of gadgets and neat little trinkets and sorts. The silver bells twinkles against the faint light and the objects clanged together with a light sound of a _ping_.

"Ah, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore replied. "How nice of you to join us. Mr. Malfoy here has just arrived," He stood up from the velvet seat he was sitting in and said firmly, "You have received what Hagrid had given you I presume?"

Hermione nodded and took out the small bottle that Hagrid had given her earlier. It still had the dark purple liquid look and a slight of metallic now.

"Very good,"

"What is this?" Draco wondered aloud.

"This is," Dumbledore answered, turning towards Draco. "A _radare_ potion. It tells you when someone is trying to trick you or swindle you into something that you might regret,"

"Now why would we need that?" Malfoy asked rudely.

"Not to be prudent or rude Headmaster, but I was wondering the same thing," Hermione chirped.

"Both the Head Boy and Girl have been invited, and we must accept I'm afraid, to get an inclusive interview from the 'Daily Prophet' by the one and only Rita Seeker," Dumbledore explained. "It is to be taken place on the first Hogsmeade trip. Both Mr. Malfoy, and you Miss. Granger are to meet in the Three Broomsticks as quickly as possible," he continued. "Fairly, I don't approve of this. It is quite preposterous that they want two seventh years for something as high of a standard as the Daily Prophet. They might as well take in a first year!" he explained.

"It is," Hermione agreed, "Very queer indeed sir. But we don't have a choice do we?"

"No. That is why, Miss. Granger, I had Professor Snape make the _radare _potion for me. I want both of you to drink only a sip," he instructed. "It will be enough for the both of you to last about two days,"

Both did as instructed, taking only a slight sip, tipping it lightly with a fingertip.

"I don't feel anything," Malfoy said.

"Are you supposed to?" Hermione asked.

"No, no," Dumbledore replied. "It does take effect. Let me test it,"

He took out a small glowing package that seemed to be a ball.

"How much?" he asked.

Instantly, both Draco and Hermione felt a slight pinch in the stomach. "What was that for!" Draco cried.

"That was the potion in use!" Hermione explained.

"Yes, Miss. Granger is indeed correct," Dumbledore started, "you see, this ball here," he held it up, "is very dangerous. Both of you are still in a very young age and if I had given this to you, you lives would be in great danger,"

"Well, thanks for that," Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Hush Malfoy," Hermione muttered.

"I do suggest that you two get ready for tomorrow," Dumbledore suggested.

They headed down and on the way Pansy had ran into them.

"Oh no, not again," Draco muttered. "Were you waiting for me to come out or something?"

"What are you hanging out with the stupid little bitch for?" Pansy said, snickering.

"Why don't you start by stop being a slutty little bitch yourself?" she spat back.

"Draky, did you teach her all this?" Pansy asked, tilting sideways to meet his eyes.

"He didn't teach me anything,"

"It looks that way to me-"she retorted.

"Well you're probably blind," Hermione interrupted.

"Just stop it," Malfoy had stepped in. Hermione pulled her hair back and stepped off.

"Let's go. We've got to get ready," Hermione said.

As Draco started to turn Hermione felt a pang in her lower stomach. She turned, wand out and ready to find Pansy closer than she would have expected.

"Get away from me!" Hermione cried.

"_Expelliarmus_," Pansy's wand went flying out of her hand. She bent down to pick it up but then turned to Hermione. Her face flashed with anger as she grabbed Hermione's hand.

"You!" she cried. "How **dare** you!"

"It was me Parkinson," she heard Draco say. He had just put his want into his robe. "I'm Head Boy now. What would Professor Snape say if he caught us like this?" His tone was usually calm.

"I'm letting this one go," she warned, pointing her finger.

She turned and walked away, making a loud noise and awkward position with her.

"How did you know?" Draco asked her, as they were walking along the corridors.

"The potion, remember? I felt something and I just thought that the slut was about the make a move on me," she explained.

"Really? How come I didn't feel anything?"

"Were you really in any danger? I mean, she **praises** you too much to even think about losing you," Hermione replied.

The day continued on with them getting money and finishing up last-minute assignments since they knew that they wouldn't have time after the interview.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Malfoy before Filch won't let us pass." Hermione urged.

"Arg, stop pacing me Granger, it's making me worry,"

She stopped in the middle of her tracks and admired the view. "You worry about these things do you?"

"Yes, yes woman," He had put on his shoes and leapt toward her.

They both headed down and was approved by Filch, and remembering what Dumbledore had said, headed for the Three Broomsticks.

Footsteps were heard coming from the back of them and it was Harry, Ron, Quincy, and Ginny.

"I thought that we were going together!" Ron cried out.

"We have Head duties at the Three Broomsticks. We just found out earlier yesterday," Hermione apologized.

"That stupid Rita Seeker is always trying to get information out of Hogwarts ever since the war started," Quincy explained, anger in her tone.

"How do you know?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, it's just that I kind of read the Daily Prophet and they make up **such** ridiculous stories," she answered quickly.

"Well, are you too dating yet?" Hermione said, going on to another subject. She pointed to Quincy and Ron. He turned bright crimson red at the sight of the question.

"What are you talking about? Ron and I aren't dating," Quincy replied with a laugh, "Are we?" she turned toward Ron.

"We'd better be going; I heard that Fred and George are having a special on 'Crushes'" Harry replied with a laugh toward Ron and headed away with Ginny.

"We'd better get going too," Draco replied and they left the two of them.

"Do they always stop you like that?" Draco asked.

"Yes," They turned a corner and she said, "Come on, I think I see her powdering her nose,"

They entered the Three Broomsticks and saw Rita Seeker turn. Her face was bright and when she saw Hermione and Draco she got up from her chair and dashed over, her hands swinging, her lips smiling her to ear.

"Ah! Darlings! You have finally came!"

"Come," Hermione corrected.

Rita looked at her strangely and smiled to herself in approval. "You're those smart ones aren't you? I didn't know they had added Grammar in Hogwarts. I'm sure all my questions will be answered in the interview yes?"

She sat down slowly, and took out her notebook and pen.

"We didn't add anything to Hogwarts," Draco replied sternly.

"Yes, yes I know darlings," Rita murmured, concentrating very hard on her pad. "So to get back on track," she said, looking up, "What are some problems that the school is facing currently?" Her manner was upright and looked at the both of them closely.

"What makes you think anything's wrong with the school?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," she murmured again. After writing and jotting down notes of 2 pages, she turned her head up as if just remembering she was in at an interview. They both then felt a pang in the stomach.

"May I ask, Miss. Seeker," Hermione started, trying to get somethin out.

"No, no, no! You musent think I'm as old as Merlin now dear!"

"Yes, Rita, but I was wondering why you need an interview in the first place. Why not interview the Headmaster?" Before she could say anymore, Rita interrupted her again.

"That old man is full of rubbish. He wouldn't give me anything but lies and red herrings," she cried out.

"Now on with the interview! Do you think that N.E.W.T.S this year will be harder than the rest because of You – Know – Who?" she asked.

"I think that whatever they do, as in Hogwarts, is acceptable because of **Dumbledore**. He is the headmaster and you have NO right to treat him with such disrespect!" Hermione's voice was up in anger now. Having a trouble restraining herself, Draco pulled her arm and the three remained silent for a moment.

"You could have read 'Hogwarts a History'," she mumbled.

"Granger! What's wrong with you?" Malfoy said, looking at her.

"I'm sorry for this behavior Rita. I don't usually-"

"I didn't think so," Rita finished.

Hermione's stomach started to pang again. "Ar! I'm sorry," she said and headed toward the nearest bathroom.

Malfoy stood there with a blank face and turned toward Rita. "I'm sorry. Why don't **I **fill in for her?"

"Yes, yes," she said. "Now, can you tell me anything you've done to protect the famous Harry Potter?"

"What? Why are you only saying Potter? The professors are protecting **all** of us here in Hogwarts," Draco replied defensively. _I don't like this woman_. He though to himself. Just then, a small spark went off in his stomach. Grabbing it tightly he whispered to himself, "Shit,"

"Excuse me?" Rita said.

"Nothing, look I think that based on the answers we've given you, you can determine all the answers," he said and quickly left the shop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the intervening time, Hermione had thrown up in the bathroom.

"Must be the side effects of the potion," she replied to herself.

She walked slowly out and realized that Malfoy had left and Rita was by herself, packing up and getting ready to leave.

Hermione had quickly walked toward her and ask, "Um, did you by any chance, see that blond boy who had left? As in where he headed toward?"

She looked up and smiled. "Yes, darling I need his **name**,"

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione answered quickly, frantic for an answer.

"Yes, and yours?"

"Hermione Granger. But you have not answered my question!" her stomach made a pang for about the thousandth time but Hermione tried at her best ability to ignore it.

"Oh, thank you darling, Hermione dear, but I don't know," she smiled sweetly again, returning to her books and packing.

With a blank stare Hermione asked blankly, "What?"

"Yes dear, I don't know,"

"You haven't answered my questions, used your little tiny _wit_ of yours to think that you could actually be smart and trick us into giving you answers but Dumbledore make sure of that!" she cried out.

Rita stood back with her hands to her chest in obvious shock. Hermione had paid no mind to that. "Is! It was he who gave us the _radare _potion. He warned us about you, you Daily Prophet people!" her hands shock with fury.

"My dear!" Rita cried and Apparated out of the shop.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope that you thought Hermione was **way** out of character. I meant to do that just to let you know. I hope that all questions were answered and hoped you enjoyed it!


	13. Searching, Falling, Realizing

A/N: Wow… I think that I've gone crazy with the fact of how many people read my story. I hope that you all think that it's a good story. I for one think that it could've done and been better. Enjoy!

Chapter 13 – Searching, Falling, Realizing

Hermione was wandering the streets of Hogsmeade in confusion. She sat herself down and thought to herself, _what is the world is happening to me? _She paced herself a bit to get back to the school as quickly as possible. She scurried around without much care for most of the students were out or staying in to get some sleep.

When upon entering she looked at herself from the clear glass. Her hair was frizzy from the unusually high humidity, eyes tired and face puffy. "Candy snappers," and went in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is happening to me!" she cried out, slamming the double doors against the wall.

"Miss Granger, may I ask why you are here and not at the interview?" he asked.

"The interviews over. Finite, gone, finished. I want to know why I am acting – **so **– weird!" her hands flying everywhere, legs tapping the floor, mouth pouting, face red and hands sweaty.

Dumbledore had walked over to her in a more serious manner and asked, "Are you by any chance allergic to any magical ingredients?"

"Um… I dunno, why?" she asked, eyes getting heavier by the second.

"You must drink something!" Dumbledore cried out. He had went to a cupboard and got out a yellow liquid and handed it to Hermione.

"Drink this. All of it… it will make you feel **much** better,"

She tipped the bottle over and suddenly her whole world had gone lopsided. Her eyes faintly closed and she fell to the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione," someone whispered in her ear. "Hermione! Are your there?"

Hermione had opened her eyes to see a brush of red hair and green eyes looking at her. Ron and Harry had their faces right above hers to see every detail. They were probably only 2 inches apart.

"Um… where am I?" she asked. She stood up to see where she was at, seeing that she was laying down the whole time.

She was at the hospital wing, the night had entered and the stars could be seen from the large windows.

"You were out for a pretty long time," Harry commented. He got out of her way to let hr see how many people were there.

Quincy and her blonde hair were sleeping silently near the bed next to Hermione's while Ginny smiling was seated right beside her. Ron and Harry were standing opposite to the two girls and saw that Malfoy was sitting at the far end, near the exit/entrance.

"Couldn't let him get near you 'Mione," Ron said. "What if that ferret tried to do something while you were out?"

His head was bending and hair messed up. The clothes that he wore earlier had needed an ironing badly.

"Why didn't you let him near me?" Hermione asked, her voice was hinted as sad and angry. But just a bit.

"Do want him near you?" Ron cried out, loud enough for Malfoy to hear. Quincy even stirred a little.

"Shh! Ron you dufus! Why did you do that?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry about that Gin," Ron apologized.

Draco had lifted his head up, saw Hermione had woken and left.

"Am I ok to leave now?" she asked Harry, apparently ignoring Ron for what he did.

"Yes, Miss. Granger," a voice came from behind. It was Dumbledore.

"You must be careful now. You were allergic to the strand of _ractar_, the main ingredient in radar," he said.

"I never knew that you could be allergic!" Ron replied.

"There have been a few,"

"If I may interrupt sir, but I would rather that I leave," Hermione said.

With Madame Pomfrey's permission and Dumbledore's, Hermione had been allowed to get dressed and leave. She hurried franticly through the corridors and rushed into the room.

Panting Hermione shouted, "That Weasley harassed you into not seeing me didn't he!"

Malfoy was sitting at the table, frowning at a question in the Herbology book. He turned around to face her, a frown turned into obvious annoyance.

"Honestly, who **would** let me touch a girl that's unconscious?" he asked himself. "I don't blame that poor boy. He was worried about you,"

"I know that Malfoy. It seemed as if he had worried enough as to talk to me in such a loud voice as if I was going deaf," she joked.

Noticing that her humor wasn't working she replied, "He had no right to do that," She paused for a moment before going on, "You were worried about me weren't you?"

He turned and nodded. "Who wouldn't be? I would be as dumb as a stick if you had gone out for good,"

Hermione took a seat next to him. "You don't have to hide the fact that you like me,"

"I'm not hiding anything. What would I find?" he asked quickly. His pale face had become a bit flushed and pink.

Hermione laughed. "You look like Ron when he's embarrassed!" she covered her mouth from the hilarious similarity. "Draco Malfoy I have never seen you in _such _a state!"

"Don't you go comparing me to that poor bloke!" he cried out. He twisted his head back to his notes and started scribbling franticly.

"Malfoy, confess that you like me!" Hermione shouted.

He stood slowly. "I" He stopped and started again. "I had a letter," he replied silently.

"A letter?" Hermione asked, puzzled at why he would bring something up at a time like this.

"Yes, a letter,"

"It was from my father. That Pansy must have spilled something or else he wouldn't have given me a letter," he replied.

He put his hands in his pocket and drew out a piece of parchment. There were burn marks on the edges as if someone had tried to burn it but then put out the fire instantly.

"Why in the name of Merlin would he give me a letter out of the blue, am I right?" he exclaimed. "It's not to just 'drop a note' saying _Oh how are you Draco? Doing fine I suppose, being the Head Boy_. No," he said, imitating a voice. "I was made Head Boy. I had to _earn_ it so that I could **lead** the plan for the Dark Lord," he replied.

He held up the paper that was in his hand and gave it to Hermione.

"You don't have to read it if you don't want to," he said. "But with that look on your face I say that you're curious. Not in a bad way of course, but never the less," he drifted off.

Hermione opened the letter slowly and carefully. She opened up and flinched at the sight of the first word.

_YOU! I had plans for you Draco. I don't want you to disappoint me ever again. I had heard from the father of Pansy Parkinson himself that you were with a filthy **mudblood**? I have never heard such a barbaric thing in the history of wizardry. I have told the fellow of the Death Eaters to keep an eye on you. The preparation of the Dark Lord is almost complete. There is no time for you to be with anyone other than your full respect and duty plus honor to the Dark Lord. If I hear of any foolishness from anyone else I will have your wand snapped! _

Tears were in Hermione's eyes as she finished the last sentence.

"How could anyone do that to their own son!" Hermione said. Her knees were kneeling in pain and her eyes were shut.

"I knew you would feel this way…" he started

"It's **inhuman**!" She cried out.

"Can you at least _try_ to get up and let me explain?" he asked gently.

They gotten up and sat at the maroon couch near the fireplace, legs crossed, arms linked casually.

"Look," he began, "I didn't ask for this,"

"Who would?"

"Nobody,"

"So why can't you stop it?"

"Because! That man screwed with my father's head from the beginning!" he cried out in sudden outburst.

Hermione slowly started to say, "Its okay Malfoy, we all have problems. You just – have to deal with them so that people don't get in your way,"

She leaned her head on his shoulders and they had stayed there, cuddling for the rest of the night.

A/N: Sorry it was so short. I just needed to get the point written down. The bus transit strike is on so we have 2 hr delays in our school yah! I'll try and make it longer next time. Review! Please and thank you.


	14. The Healer that didn't heal

A/N: To Gryffindor620: I think that I spelled Hermione correctly. I don't know why you made such a big fuss. I think that I corrected it in the beginning. And I am truly offended that you think I'm not a fan. I try. I think that I make an **effort**, if you still don't understand. I'll try and correct the Gryffindor thing. Just because you make sure every single little thing correct doesn't really give you a right to say that I take it as a joke. I'm sorry if this offends you but I'm just speaking out my opinion.

Also, sorry for the **_huge_** delay but since its winter vacation over here I had plenty of time. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (Also adding in another new character)

Chapter 14 – The Healer that didn't heal

It was a slight rush in the morning. The students frantically had papers around the Great Hall as they were getting ready for McGonagall's tests.

Ron had been sitting at the long wooden table eating toast and pumpkin juice as Harry and Quincy stared.

"You actually have an appetite when we have a major test right after?" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Ron asked over his mouthful.

"Morning!" Hermione said as she strolled along to her seat.

"What in Merlin's wrong?" Ron asked her.

She turned her head. "Can't a girl be cheerful without a reason?" she replied. In her head she was thinking silently, _although the snogging was pretty good. _

"Did you study for the test?" Quincy asked.

"Huh?" Hermione asked. Her face suddenly became deathly pale and her eyes had shut. "I don't think I feel very well," she replied faintly.

Malfoy had passed by the table and had caught site of her.

The movement was quick, slick, and fast. His arms extended as he reached for her. Her back touched his arms and his knee bent down. Her hair had been covering most of her face but he swept it away.

"Arg, my bloody hair got messed up again," he muttered to himself.

Everyone from the Gryffindor table leaned over and whispered to themselves and others.

Harry had managed himself over the crowd and asked, "Is she okay?" he cried out.

"I killed Hermione Granger!" someone shouted within that sounded like Quincy.

Her eyes fluttered open and gasped, "I didn't study!"

A gasp came from within her as she continued on, her eyes red, "Oh dear! When is it? Now! But I haven't mastered the art of changing human objects into something that doesn't move!" she cried out now, tears steaming down her face. "This will haunt me in the end won't it? I mean… I won't pass N.E.W.T.S. exam and then I won't be able to live on in the wizarding world!"

"No you won't Hermione," Ron reassured her. "I've seen you done it in the library, taking a tiny little mouse, even though they don't let animals in, turn into a tissue box,"

"What's all this?" a voice asked. It was Hagrid. He dragged his coat over to the center of the crowd and asked, "Yer alright then Hermione?"

"Yes,"

"Now, now, nothin' ter see here. Get to class," Hagrid ordered.

Hermione stood up next to Draco and replied, "I'd better get going. I do not want to miss Professor McGonagall's test,"

"Professor Dumbledore excused you from the first two classes,"

"But why?"

"I dunno. Better suggest you get a move on now," Hagrid replied.

Hermione went off and on the way thought, _why in the world is Dumbledore calling me to his office all the time?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh, Miss. Granger. Come," Dumbledore greeted and this time, there was a young lady who joined them.

She had light brown hair with a touch of yellow high-lights, tied in a messy bun. She had worn a long forest green robe with a golden sash around the waistline.

"This is Samantha Annabelia Folman. Miss. Folman to you," Dumbledore introduced to Hermione.

"Really Headmaster," Samantha interrupted. Her voice was soft, yet fierce.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked. Her hands were crossed, leaning toward the desk slightly.

"She is, Miss. Granger, a well trained Healer who will help you with your – conditions," Dumbledore replied.

"And what exactly **are** my 'conditions'?" she asked, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Please don't take it the wrong way Hermione," Samantha reassured her, sensing the irritation in Hermione's voice. "I really don't think anything's wrong. According to Dumbledore, you're doing _just_ fine. I'll just check on you time to time on what not to eat or drink,"

There was a pause. One from Hermione who was in minor shock, and another from Samantha who didn't want to cause any trouble. It was Albus that broke the silence.

"You will begin your check-up after dinner on the fourth floor. You will see Miss… I mean Samantha on the top step.

They said their good-byes and retreated back.

The crowds of students had _just_ started appearing from the once quiet halls and there was chatter about. Hermione had rushed to Charms immediately and sat next to Harry and Ron.

"What was all that about?" Ron whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked, leaning in.

"You know," Harry urged. "Missing out on McGonagall's test, fainting the middle of eating breakfast,"

"I dunno. But I went to see Professor Dumbledore and this lady. Samantha Folman," Hermione answered.

"Really?" Ron asked, sounding interested. "What was she like?"

"She's too old for you if that's what you mean," Quincy added.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Well… not exactly. She exceptionally understood everything,"

"You must have said a lot by the meaning of 'everything' didn't you?" Harry replied.

"Oh shut it. Get back to the silencing charm!" Hermione pouted, giving him a light push in the arms.

"Alright! I get it," Harry laughed and continued on with their studies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco were sitting by the fire, quieter than usual, doing their homework.

"What's question #34?" Draco asked, leaning his head over.

"Huh? Oh…um… B. The scale of a Horntail," Hermione replied. The tip of the pencil touched the bottom lip of her. She said, "The uncanny thing happened today,"

"Really?" Malfoy asked, still preoccupied by his notes and papers.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, a Healer came by today. Although I don't think Dumbledore mentioned the word 'Healer' even _once_," Hermione answered.

"What do we need a Healer for?" Malfoy replied quietly, flipping through his textbooks. "Don't we have Madame Pomfrey or something?"

"Yes, yes. That's my point you see. What do you think of it?" Hermione asked.

There was a pause. _What is he doing? _She thought. "Is your notes that important Malfoy?" she asked.

Malfoy lifted his head and smirked. "You would think that you would act like me right now instead of the other way 'round,"

"I can do… what you're doing right – now better than you can!" Hermione fumbled with her words.

Draco chuckled. "Don't fall and trip over yourself now!" he warned with sarcasm in his voice.

"Why are you always like this way whenever we talk?" Hermione cried, standing up.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You, Draco Malfoy" Hermione cried, "Are the most frustrating boy I've ever been with!"

"It's not as if you've been with any other boy 'cept Weasley!"

"I've had enough with you," she grunted.

Hermione had gathered her things, walked away, textbook in hand, pencil under her chin, having one arm free, she slammed the door on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I apologize for posting very, VERY late, please forgive me. I don't exactly know _why_ I called this chapter what it is. I guess it suited "something" that's coming up. I also want to say that the "I killed Hermione Granger" part was taken from another movie (not going to say for those who haven't seen it .) Please review. Thanks. You're the best. Happy New Year.


	15. Asking and Reviewing

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Every time I get one I get all happy for some reason.

Chapter 15 – Asking and Reviewing

Recap:

"_Why are you always like this way whenever we talk?" Hermione cried, standing up. _

"_What?" Draco asked. _

"_You, Draco Malfoy" Hermione cried, "Are the most frustrating boy I've ever been with!"_

"_It's not as if you've been with any other boy 'cept Weasley!" _

"_I've had enough with you," she grunted. _

_Hermione had gathered her things, walked away, textbook in hand, pencil under her chin, having one arm free, she slammed the door on him._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy stood up and walked over to the door.

Draco knocked on Hermione's doorThere was no reply. "Granger," Draco called. Still no sound.

He pushed his luck by getting a silent answer when he called out, "Hermione Granger," It sounded peculiar, hearing her name being called out by him. But Hermione resisted the urge to open the door. She had to be strong and not let her pride down. _Why does he have to be so snobby and attractive at the same time! _Hermione thought to herself. She clenched her fist up in frustration and anger.

Malfoy walked back and began cleaning up the fireplace area, throwing away unwanted papers and picking up notes and feather pens.

"I'm going out now!" Malfoy said. His voice echoed the empty space.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Come in!" a voice allowed. The wooden door pushed open.

"Mr. Malfoy. It's always a pleasure to see you," Dumbledore answered.

"I came to ask you for a favor sir," Draco replied in serious attitude. His forehead was all "scrunched" up and his hands held a fist.

"And what favor may that be?"

"I need a potion,"

Dumbledore stared for a moment and asked, "What do you need a potion for on this _fine_ evening?"

"It's not for the use of the night sir," Draco answered. "I need a potion. Something…" he paused for a moment. "I need something to help me control my…" he stopped again.

"Stop your…?"

Draco heaved a sigh. "Emotion!" he cried out. "Okay! I need to control – my emotions,"

"I understand," Dumbledore started.

"Oh do you? Do you sir?" His voice was raised and yet he still used the word 'sir'.

"Yes, I **don't** understand Mr. Malfoy. Why do you need _anything_ for that matter to control something as strong and important as your emotions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can you please respect my wishes as to not tell you sir?" Malfoy said quietly, head down.

"I will have to first discuss this with the professors before allowing you to take such measures. Especially with Professor Snape, being the Head of your house **and** the Potion's master," Dumbledore answered. Draco nodded.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "Go back and get a good night's rest. You'll need it, rest assured,"

Draco turned and on the way, Dumbledore replied, "And if you so care to Mr. Malfoy, would you mind telling Miss. Granger that she should be in the Hospital Wing first thing after breakfast,"

"Um…sure," Malfoy mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Granger!" Malfoy called when he got back. "I have," he started, "a message from that bloody Dumbledore,"

The door opened. Hermione's eyes had been red and it was a clear sign from heavy crying.

"Why?" she asked, tiredly. "Do you have to accuse Dumbledore of every little thing that goes wrong in your life?"

"I never said anything,"

"Why did you go to him?"

"I had some business,"

"Was that the business to tell him about how your father always harassed you?"

"No, of course not. What do you think I am? Am idiot?"

"Yes! You are!"

"For what? For not telling him?" Draco shrieked.

"Yes!"

"I don't have to tell that pitiable man every single detail of my life!" Draco defended.

"Not even if every single detail can put yourself in danger?" Hermione said her hands around her waist.

"I am not in any danger, thank you very much,"

"Yes you are Malfoy!" Hermione answered. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt,"

Malfoy made no response.

"_Including_ you,"

"Why were you so offended earlier?" Malfoy asked.

She dropped her arms. "He's one of my best friends,"

"I make fun of my friends all the time!"

"You're in Slytherin, Malfoy. And it's a wonder you can keep any of them for more than a day!"

"Granger," Malfoy said, stepping back a bit, "a bit harsh don't you think?"

"I know," she said, covering her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry! That was just out of hand,"

They had paused for a moment and Hermione asked, "So what was the 'business' that you needed to go to for him?"

"What?" his voice squeaked a bit.

"The business," Hermione repeated with a giggle, "With the Headmaster,"

"Oh," Malfoy answered, "That. It was nothing. I just needed permission for a potion,"

"What potion?"

"Now _that_, Granger, I have a right to keep to myself,"

"Oh, so now you're going to just leave me hanging are you?"

"Yes," he replied with a smile. "Now get to sleep. That was what that old man told me," Malfoy replied. "You listen to every word that he says, why stop now?"

Hermione smiled. "Don't call him an old man," she replied sweetly.

Malfoy shrugged.

She got into bed, lifting the blankets. As she laid down she mumbled, "Good night Malfoy,"

"Good night love," she heard him say quietly. She smiled and had

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to come with me to visit Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ginny encouraged. "It'll be fun. I can't wait to tell him about me jinxing Dean Tomas when he tried to get _onto_ me, if you get to the point I'm making," Ginny replied with a wink.

"I will get him!" Harry answered loudly. "He knew _perfectly _well that I was there,"

Both of the girls giggled. "Oh!" Ginny replied, "I didn't mean any harm," She giggled a bit and continued, "I don't need **you** to be protected,"

"You'll be better protected with me around," Harry said defensively.

"Where in the world is Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Out with Quincy I suppose," Ginny guessed.

"Really?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Yeah really?" Harry piped in. "Don't know what they could be doing though. She's always blushing and he gets red in the ears as usual,"

"Aww. That's so cute," Hermione stated. "They must be hiding away, snogging,"

The three of them laughed at the thought.

"I'd better get going," Hermione said, standing up from the table.

"Oh," Ginny replied in a disturbed tone. "Head duties I suppose?"

"Um... you can say that I suppose,"

She hurried off the Great Hall and took a slow walk to the Hospital Wing. The sun had reached it seemed, its' highest peak and shown out and made Hermione's eye squint. She tapped on the front of the Hospital Wing's door although it was clearly open for all to see. A little girl with burgundy hair turned around and walked off quickly after seeing her.

Hermione peered in and saw that Samantha Folman had taken its place. She wore the same emerald robe and but her hair had been made into a French braid leaving strands in the front enough to cover the top of her head but enough to keep it out of her dark hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry about Abigail," Samantha apologized. She walked over to Hermione in a slow pace, the ends of the sash swinging slightly and saying, "She overheard somewhere that a certain Healer was coming and hurried right over to help," She laughed. "Wishes to be a Healer when she grows up,"

"That's nice," Hermione said plainly.

Clearly seeing that no conversation was to be made, Samantha go a stood with a back and patted the seat. "Sit here for a minute while I go and get a basin and cloth," she said and hurried away to a corner of another part of the room.

Hermione had sat down and not a minute too soon did she see the same little girl coming up and setting the basin and cloth on a table beside Hermione.

Samantha soon followed saying, "Abigail, darling, you _do not_, I repeat, do **not** need to assist me so much,"

"But I want to help Madame Annabelia," Abigail whined.

"You can help by setting the remedies out, how 'bout that?" Samantha asked, bending down to face Abigail.

She nodded furiously and scurried away.

"What **are** you going to do to me?" Hermione asked.

"Just a little health check," Samantha replied. "Nothing to worry about," She sat down and said, "We don't need to perform and spells. Not yet. We're first going to ask a few questions,"

"That's all right with me,"

"Now," she stated while Abigail set aside the contents, "Have you ever been in a state like the one Albus Dumbledore told me about?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Really?" she asked, and jotted down some notes in her pad that was on her lap. "And what was it you were drinking?"

"I wasn't **drinking** anything," Hermione stated defensively. "It was in Professor Dumbledore's orders to drink it so that we would know when Rita Skeeter was up to something,"

"Yes," Samantha said with a firm voice, "But you still drank it. I never said that you **abused** it of any sort,"

"Now to get on with the questions," she continued, "What kind of muggle allergies do you have in particular?"

"I dunno. Dust?" she asked lamely.

"Miss. Granger!" Samantha shouted, "I need your full attention if I am supposed to give an antidote for your illness!"

Hermione immediately stayed quiet and listened.

"Now," Samantha continued. "Abigail!" she called out. "Everything is ready, yes?"

She nodded.

"Good,"

She headed toward and gestured Hermione to follow.

In another room, there lay many small cups with a different liquid inside each of them and having a little number written on each side. "What is all this?" Hermione asked.

"I need you to smell all the cups in order," explained Samantha. "It will help,"

"Um..." Hermione was hesitant. She lifted one cup the marked "1" with thumb and index finger and smelled.

"Oh!" she said, dropping it suddenly, spilling it all over her robe, "It' smells dreadful!"

"I thought you might think so," Samantha replied, handing over a cloth.

Hermione rubbed on it and instantly, the stain disappeared. "It's invisible ink,"

"It smells **horrid**, don't you think so?" Samantha asked.

"It's a test of how well your nose is to magical potions. If you get all of them correct, your nose is perfectly fine, although I doubt that,"

Samantha handed Hermione the next cup that was labeled, "2".

"Since you _are_ allergic to some things like radar ingredients. This is to get a better knowledge of **you**,"

"Thank you," Hermione said gently.

This continued on with Samantha taking notes after each cup was tested. There was little chat and amusement in between with different smells of eggnog (something magical about it indeed) and newt juice which made Hermione sneeze hysterically. After the 15th cup Hermione said, "My nose feels a bit unventilated." Hermione said.

"Yes, it does get that way sometimes," replied Samantha.

"Well now," she said, standing up, putting her pad aside. "Shall we continue this next week?"

"Certainly," Hermione said, smiling.

Samantha smiled back, showing her white teeth.

"Thank you," Hermione said before leaving.

"Your welcome," Samantha answered, "And if you have any questions or feeling peculiar, feel free to come to either me or Madame Pomfrey," she added.

Hermione nodded and said, "I will," and left the Hospital Wing.

A/N: Wow….another chapter. Another accomplishment. Review! Please and thank you.


	16. Refusal

A/N: For some reason my computer is screwed up and I can't upload stories. Good thing for friends eh? THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH JULI AND CARMEN! A word of thanks for the user pigglywiggly who is a GREAT writer. And Katukoif you like Avatar the Last Airbender.Everyone should know that.

Also, just to let you know that when the portrait is talking, "wash" means "watch"

Chapter 16 – Refusal

It was a week before the winter vacation. The grounds were now covered with white powder, lighting up the grounds. Even the trees of the Forbidden Forest looked peaceful, full of serenity. Hagrid bought the annual tree to the Great Hall and with Professor Flitwit's assistance, the ornaments were placed upon. Mistletoes were placed in entrances of the Common Rooms, including Gryffindor. Hermione had visited Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Quincy. Harry and Ginny had sat on Harry's bed while Ron and Quincy laid on Ron's bed having their backs up against the wall. Hermione was in between the two, crossing her legs and her hands near her lap. Jif was under Ron's bed near Quincy where she was able to pat him.

"It's been a while since you've come here hasn't it?" Ginny replied.

"It has," Hermione replied. "The visits with Samantha are **grand**,"

"Are you sure she isn't someone who'll work for Voldermort?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"It was Dumbledore who introduced me to her in the first place," Hermione answered.

Hermione stared at the two people who were cuddling.

"What are you staring at?" Ron asked, standing up straighter.

"Nothing," Hermione sputtered. "You guys just look so good together!"

"Who?" Quincy said, she pointed to herself and then Ron. "Us?"

"Both of you,"

"I would rather not talk about this," Harry said, lifting his arm off Ginny's shoulder. "The wizarding world is in danger while I'm here chatting!"

Ginny laughed slightly. "Harry, don't get this way," She punched him in the arm lightly. "You're too overwrought,"

They laughed, having their merriment 'aura' all around the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco paced back and forth the Head Boy and Girl room. A portrait parallel to him stared perplexed at his matter.

"Boy!" the man in the portrait shouted.

Draco stopped. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" he demanded, "Pacing youself up and down. It's nauseous to wash you it is!"

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"Sorry you should be!" he said, crossing his arms in pride, "What you waitin' on for?" he asked.

"Dumbledore's response,"

"You know," the portrait whispered, stepping a bit closer if that was possible for a portrait, "I can go in their and ask him I will if you want me to,"

Draco looked up from the floor. "You will?" he eyed the portrait suspiciously.

"Course I will!" the portrait said. "I wasn't put in Ravenclaw for nothing eh?"

"Thanks,"

"And your name boy?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he muttered.

"Alright then chap," he said and disappeared.

"That Dumbledore better have some good news," Malfoy muttered to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portrait was completely blank and empty for 5 minutes. The portrait came back, huffing and puffing.

"Dumbledore said to go to your office later in the afternoon," he replied.

"What was going on?" Malfoy said.

"Lots' o' people there were," he replied. "McGonagall an' Snape were there, they were," he continued, "And so were Madame Pomfrey and this real pretty lady,"

"Thanks a lot um…" he paused. Just then, Hermione walked in the door.

"Bye now!" he heard her call out. She sighed. "Hello!" she said cheerfully. She set herself down on the couch and stared, smiling from ear to ear.

Draco looked over at the portrait to find it empty again. He looked over back to Hermione and asked, "What are you so chipper about?"

"Just had the best time with the old gang," she replied.

"I'm going out," Draco said.

Hermione straightened herself and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Out," he answered again, "Don't come with me,"

"Fine then," she said carelessly. "I don't need your grumpiness with me. I'll just make banners to hang to free the elves,"

Draco rolled his eyes. "What was it I heard a few years ago?" he asked, "S.P.E.W.?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact,"

"Okay then," he said and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls were quiet due to sleeping in, eating lunch at the Great Hall or roaming around the grounds, soaking up the sun and the first years were playing with the snow. Draco Malfoy however was sitting under the gargoyle, his knees bent, arms crossed, pondering.

_Am I doing the right thing? _He asked himself. He shook his head. _Of course I am! _He replied. _This is to protect her. _

After moments of impatient waiting, Draco charges up and knocks open the front wooden door. He came in and saw the teachers all standing, preparing to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall exclaimed, "Why are you here? Charging up Dumbledore's office like it's your own!"

"Um..." Draco started but McGonagall continued.

"You don't _consider_ I suppose for one moment about how this _entire_ will affect you?" she paused and continued. Draco's face was starting to get pink a bit. Professor McGonagall's hand was everywhere from hand motions, the finger pointing at Malfoy and she continues with her loud lecture.

"You think that it's all fun and a game to conceal your feelings but it's an** important **and **serious **matter that should not be taken lightly!"

Dumbledore came in between them and said calmly, "Now, Minerva, there's no need to explain to Mr. Malfoy about the consequences of his actions,"

"Right then," Snape said, stepping into the conversation, "We need to," he breathed in and out slowly, pointing a finger to Draco, "Explain to you some ground rules of taking this potion," he held up a small bottle that was glistening. The middle was bright with a sort of silver aura around it. He held it and gave it to Draco carefully as if half – expecting him to drop it suddenly.

"I won't drop it sir," Malfoy said suddenly. Snape gave a slight glare and handed it to him.

"You _are_ aware that you will not be able to vent anger out or weep in sorrow, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Draco replied in a tried voice. _Why do they need to ask me all these stupid, pathetic questions? _He thought to himself. _Don't they think that I have a reason for my madness! _He pondered. _Maybe **that's **why. _

"Did you hear?" a voice said.

Draco snapped out of his thinking and said, "Huh?"

"Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall cried. "Are you ready to take the potion?" her voice was so stern and sharp Malfoy thought that glass was about to shatter in front of them.

"Oh, yes, of course," he managed to say. "And how long will this last?"

"You will have to say a spell to reverse the potion," Dumbledore answered.

"Why do you need a potion instead of another potion?"

"Because," Snape answered in an annoyed voice, "you might be in a state of forever 'sleep' and won't be able to wake up and take the potion,"

"Oh," was all Draco managed to say.

He didn't take any time to make suspense. He opened the cork of the bottle and gulped it in one swing.

The teachers all looked into his eyes and waited. Draco eyed them and ask, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"Sure," McGonagall said and stepped aside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door closed behind him carefully and he tiptoed to his bedroom where he found Hermione was laying, on the side of the bed. Her arms were under her head and one of her legs was on the floor while the other one was slightly off the green sheets.

Draco sighed, knowing what he had to do. He touched her arm and shook it.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

Her head jerked up. She looked around and smiled. "Hi Malfoy" she said, extending every word she said.

"Hi," he said plainly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She jumped on the bed and patted the seat for him to sit next to her.

"We're wrong,"

He didn't take the seat.

"What are you taking about?"

"We're wrong," he repeated, more firm this time.

"Are you messing with me again?"

"No," he said faintly, "I think," he paused, and continued, holding him back a bit, "I think that we're wrong for each other," he stepped back a bit.

"Wrong?" she repeated.

He just nodded. _I have to. _He kept telling himself.

"Wrong huh?" she said, her mouth in a slight smirk of disgust. "Wrong?" she stood up from the bed and walked to the doorway. "If this is some kind of trick, Malfoy, then I'm going to play,"

"What?" he asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I said," she repeated, "That I'll play your little _game_. I know you want me,"

"What?" he asked even more confused.

"I can see it your eyes,"

"I will not accept this," he said defensively.

"Of course not," she said in an apparent tone. "You never accept what you are fated with," she chuckled.

"I'm serious!" he cried.

"Yes, yes," she said, walking away, "you keep telling yourself that,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there you have it. I broke them up. _Temperately._ Review please! Thanks. I'll try to post chapter 17 as soon as possible.


	17. Ignorance Leads to the First Fall

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Just a couple more before I miss 100! Sorry for not updating for so long. But I'm adding an OC to this story. Me and my world….

Chapter 17 – Ignorance Leads to the First Fall

"I cannot believe that she would think of it as a joke!" Malfoy cried to Blaise.

He laughed. "You would think that a book worm like her would get the point once in a while,"

He bent his head down at the breakfast table, grumbling, "Maybe if I hadn't been so freakin' harsh on her that stupid bookworm you would think…"

"You're mumbling again." Blaise commented, amused at the presence.

"I know I know," he whined, waving him off with his hand.

Just then Hermione had come out, wearing a dark green lace sweater. Under that was a white silk shirt that contrasted her skin perfectly. She matched this with dark khaki pants. She strolled over to the Gryffindor table with ease. (In Malfoy's mind, grace)

As she sat down next to Harry and Ron, Blaise said, "And you gave up **that**?" he pointed at her.

"Yea," he grumbled. He stared at her with silent longing.

"What made you dump her?"

Malfoy didn't answer.

"Did she not want to shag you or-,"

"Shall we get along to Potions then?" he interrupted Blaise.

"Right then," Blaise said quietly. "If it suits you,"

They collected their books, left there food uneaten and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he dumped you eh?" Harry whispered.

"We'll see," Hermione replied with a smile.

"You could do **so **much better if –" Harry suggested.

"Don't start with me Harry, don't,"

Just then, Ginny had bounced her way in. "What are you guys mumbling about?" Ginny walked in to the Great Hall and greeted Hermione and the gang.

"Nothing in particular," Hermione answered.

"Have you got any idea on what Vol-Volder-Voldermort has planned?" Ron asked.

"I suspect something big if he's kept quiet for so long," Quincy suggested.

"I'll be asking Dumbledore and McGonagall if I can track him down over the winter break," Harry announced.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Calm down Gin," Ron reassured.

She combed through her hair nervously, "But I thought that you were going to spend winter break with us like we planned,"

"Have planned changed?" Hermione asked.

"It seems so," Ginny said irritably. "Because I didn't know about any of this,"

"Ginny –"

"Forget it," she interrupted him, collecting her books from the table. "I've got to go to Herbology with Luna,"

"Well that went well," Ron said sarcastically.

Harry sighed.

"Seems like everyone's breaking up," Quincy commented, looking directly at Hermione.

They continued eating breakfast in silence. Harry had not lifted his head once, Ron flickering and doodling with the spoon over his cereal and milk, Hermione looking over her shoulder once in a while and Quincy drowning out into space.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As you know, N.E.W.T.S. this yet will be harder than ever with the Dark Lord back in power. We will have to work extra hard to succeed in passing. And for those who do not, the consequences will strike you harder than ever…" Snape lectured.

Hermione raised her hand high. Snape sighed loudly and said, "What **is** it Miss. Granger?"

"What will be some of the topics that you'll discuss?"

"Well," Snape said irritably, "We're discussing that now aren't we?"

The room laughed.

"Yes," she said with a bit of a smaller voice, "But what about the issue with –," she paused. "Voldermort"

The class became silent and suddenly one student shouted out, "We got to do something!"

"Is that an American?" Ron asked Harry.

"Dunno," he answered. "Speaks broken British," They bursted out into laughter.

"Mr. Potter," Snape snapped. He twisted around and walked over.

"Yes," he said, whipping away the tears that were around his eyes.

"Do you know what Miss. Granger said?" he paused and before Harry could answer he snapped back, "One who sits right next to you,"

"You said something about that bastard who killed my parents," Harry replied.

Snape had stood their, shocked and replied in his usual cold voice, "You are to go to go to my room here at the end of this week _Potter_ and clean out **all **of the bottles, jars, caldrons in this room," he said, pointing to the stack of bottles and grim behind his desk.

"Yes sir,"

"Very good," he answered. "Report here at eight o' clock sharp after dinner,"

Harry nodded.

"Now to get back to the lesson I was discussing …" he continued, walking toward the other side of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were you out of your mind!" Hermione cried. They had gotten of class

Harry shrugged.

"You were out of control weren't you?" Quincy suggested.

Harry shrugged once more. "It doesn't matter that much to me anymore,"

"What's wrong with you mate?" Ron asked, shaking him a bit by the shoulders.

"Dunno what's wrong," He sighed.

All of a sudden he cried, "It's entirely his fault you know! Voldermort!" The group stepped back a little. "It was him that had broken me and Ginny up. It was him that had killed my parents! Bloody hell! It was him that gave me a stupid scar that burns like bloody hell when he feels the need to be chipper or fucked up,"

He bent down near a wall and knelt. His arms and hands covering his face that was holding back tears.

Hermione knelt down, "It's okay to drench in some tears once in a while,"

"I don't care right now,"

"Sure," Ron said, "Now let's get up," Harry stared, "You heard me now. We got McGonagall next and if you don't hurry up and get better we'll all get detention!"

"Ron's right you know," Quincy stated.

"I am?"

"Stop it," she blushed, "I think that it's better if we talked about Harry winning Ginny back later so as we not get into any more trouble,"

"She's right," Hermione added.

They left the halls quickly and took their seats into the classroom _just_ in time to see the professor walk in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's stupid I tell you!" Blaise shouted across the room of Charms at Goyle. "Who wants to use a stupid charm against anything called a _radio_?"

Malfoy remembered once when they were chatting, _"It plays music" she said. _

"_Music?"_

"_Yes, music," she had said, "It relies on electricity. I read about it in my muggle school a long time ago," _

The words had faded together in Draco's mind and the pauses seemed slurred.

"Now, now," Professor Flitwick said on the top of his piling books. "We must respect the muggle ways and continue on with the lesson,"

"Life's a bitch, and then we die," someone shouted. The room turned around and saw a dark haired girl. Her legs were laying on the desk, black high – heeled combat boots showing. Her dark, jet black hair with blue streaks covered her fair-skinned face.

"Watch your language Ms." Professor Flitwick started.

"If you don't know my name Professor, you should ask before you give me a tone," she said.

Flitwick stood there stunned at her attitude.

"It's Kiebler," she replied, "Amy Kiebler," Her sliver grey eyes pierced through.

"Well then if you don't care about grades or life you wouldn't mind being in Professor Snape's room for detention at eight o'clock at the end of the week. I'm sure he wouldn't mind another person helping him clean his room _without _the use of charms,"

Amy shrugged.

"Alright then," Professor Flitwick said, settled, "Would anyone else like to join Mr. Kiebler here or shall we continue,"

The room made no response. "And 20 points from Slytherin for this behavior," he added.

The class made a groan.

"Why'd you have to lose points Kiebler?" Blaise shouted.

"Why don't you shut your mouth and we don't have to lose anymore," she retorted back.

"Shut up already!" Draco yelled at both of them and they managed for the rest of class not to clobber each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think she's got spunk," Blaise said after class.

"What?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I think that she's like me in a … feminine sort of way,"

"You mean an idiot!" he cried.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a bit surprised, that's all," he replied, containing the annoyance in him.

"It's weird that after you dumped a girl, I get attracted to one finally," he commented. "Thanks ol' buddy!" he laughed.

His anger rose a bit, "Can we stop arguing over the Granger issue?"

"Sure, but who's arguing?"

His eyes drooped a little and his head became dizzy all over a sudden.

"Hey Malfoy, are you feeling okay in there?" Blaise asked.

"I dunno,"

He bent his knees and all of a sudden, everything went dark.

A/N: Well…I finally got this chapter done. Just **guess **one what happens. Thanks all for Julie's coughquincycough help to update this when I'm in need. .


	18. Catfight

A/N: AHHH! I got over 100 reviews! I am so proud of myself that I can't help smiling. I am so happy and thanks to ALL of you I have made it this far. Wow I sound so cheesy. Let me celebrate by me updating my 18th chapter. It's kind of long but I'm sure all of you like that. ENJOY!

Chapter 18 – Catfight

Recap:

"_It's weird that after you dumped a girl, I get attracted to one finally," he commented. "Thanks ol' buddy!" he laughed._

_His anger rose a bit, "Can we stop arguing over the Granger issue?"_

"_Sure, but who's arguing?"_

_His eyes drooped a little and his head became dizzy all over a sudden._

"_Hey Malfoy, are you feeling okay in there?" Blaise asked._

"_I dunno,"_

_He bent his knees and all of a sudden, everything went dark._

"Someone help here!" Blaise shouted.

"What's all this?" someone cried.

A crowd had gathered and stooped over the two young men lying on the floor. They were outside Flitwick's office when Malfoy had collapsed.

"Move over all of your filthy people!" someone cried out. Pansy Parkinson had stormed through the crowd gathering and shoved away the people surrounding her.

"Who did this!" she cried out.

"Oh shut up Parkinson," Blaise said annoyed.

"I don't care what **you **think Zabini," she sneered. She pushed him aside and laid Draco's head on her arms.

"It was probably from all the stress **you **gave him and the troubles of being Head Boy," she sputtered.

"He just fell," Blaise tried to explain.

"Alright, alright," Flitwick shouted. Everyone bend their heads down to see him next to the two arguing.

"Take him to the Hospital Wing at once," he directed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall had stepped in and murmured to Professor Flitwick, "I knew that this would happen," she leaned closer and whispered, "Mr. Malfoy has **no** sense of self control,"

Pansy Parkinson had been seen wandering the halls shouting, "Who ever did this shall be punished!"

Gossip about the great Malfoy's fall had spread easily like news of Voldemort's return 3 years ago. By lunch the Great Hall had shrieks and rumors about what had probably happened but not really.

"Ate something his father told him to," one had said over in the Hufflepuff table.

"Probably a spell that backfired," said another, "You know how he's always picking on others," the others nodded. "It's 'bout time he got a taste of his own medicine," he exclaimed.

"What's everyone talking about?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of pasta.

"You haven't heard!" cried Colin Creevey on the other side of the table.

"No, why? Should I have?" she asked.

"The whole school talking about it. It seemed that Malfoy's fallen,"

"Fallen?" she asked again.

"Collapsed," he answered.

"Oh dear!" she cried. "Where is he now?"

"In the Hospital Wing I suppose. Where else?"

"I need to – well …" she paused and thought for a moment.

"I certainly hope he gets better," Lavender added with a smile.

"Why?" Hermione asked, getting a bit too protective for her own good.

"Calm down Granger, no need to worry now," she reassured, snickering and laughing along with the Patel sisters.

"I'm just curious to know what you think,"

"Oh, just that his cute little face of his would go to waste," she answered, roaring into more laughter.

The heat in Hermione's face seemed to rise a bit. She held her wand tightly and counted to 10. It didn't work.

"He may not be _just_ a pretty face," she said through gritting teeth.

"If he's not then you must have seen the rest then haven't you?" she asked. She giggled.

"No!" Hermione protested. "I think that…oh you are just… **so** frustrating!" Her cheeks flushed pink and her palms were held tightly together.

Ron and Harry and come back and strolled along.

"Hermione!" Ron called out. "Why are you standing?"

Harry laughed, "Did you hear 'bout what happened to Malfoy," he laughed some more and shouted, "Some hit eh?"

She turned to face him and said, "YES! Yes I know what happened to Malfoy. I was _just_ telling Lavender here just how much I know,"

"But you weren't telling…" Lavender started.

"It doesn't matter!" she intruded. "What **matters** right now to **me** is to finish my pasta," she spat, sighing she took her seat and sat down.

"Anger management she needs," one of them whispered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione muttered, twirling her pasta. "They're just bratty no good whores,"

"Now don't say that," Harry said but Hermione waved it off.

"They assume **everything**," she said, "No need for any decent facts. Just rumors for god's sake. You shouldn't believe them,"

"I never said…"

"They don't belong in Gryffindor," she said, shaking her head.

"What?"

"I need to go. I think I'm suddenly full," she replied.

She whipped her mouth with a maroon napkin and stood up with her things.

"There's still some time before we have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron replied.

"I know I know," she said.

As she was getting up she heard one of the three say, "Bet she's going to the library again," they giggled with laughter. "She sticks her pretty little nose in the Restricted section I bet," Lavender laughed but said, "She's just a goody two-shoes, she wouldn't do _that_," They laughed again.

_Hyenas_ Hermione thought. _They laugh like hyenas. _

She strutted off and stopped at the Hospital Wing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione," Samantha greeted her. "Why are you here during lunch?" she asked.

"I came here to see Malfoy," she answered.

"He's sleeping," she answered.

"Can I see him?"

"Can you make it a quick look?"

Hermione nodded.

"Okay,"

She led the way to the end of the Wing where Malfoy laid. His face was plain. Even peaceful.

_He doesn't **look **hurt. _She said to herself. "He's alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Samantha answered, putting down a jug of water. "Just … just a bit tired I suppose,"

"Tired?" she asked.

"Being Head boy does have their disadvantages,"

"But I'm Head Girl,"

"You're very strong," she said.

"I am?"

"Yes dear," Samantha looked at the clock ticking against the wall and said, "Well, its better that you leave now," She suggested.

"Is it time already?"

"You should get an early start,"

It wasn't long before Samantha herself had closed the door when Hermione had left.

"Very peculiar of her," she murmured to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had opened his eyes to find himself at the hospital wing. The white sheets covered most of his body. A jug of water lay on the side of him at a table where Samantha greeted him.

"You slept well I suppose?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, his voice scratched. "How did this happen? I remember..."

"You fell into a slight sleep," she answered. "It was the work of the potion inside of you,"

"The potion?" he asked. She nodded, "Yes, the potion," he said, "Right. How long have I slept?" he asked.

"Judging by the sun about 2 hours," she answered.

"Was the cause my anger?" he asked.

"If you were angry then yes," she explained.

"It's almost time for dinner then," he concluded.

"Yes," she answered. She handed him a glass of water. "Do you feel up to it?" she asked.

"I think so…what do you think?"

"My opinion is not what's important. I can suggest that you get some rest but I can't control what you're going to do,"

"That's not what Madame Pomfrey would say,"

"Do I look like Madame Pomfrey?"

"No," he grinned, "Not a bit,"

"Get your clothes and dirty mind out of here!" she said smiling, pointing her finger toward the exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had come back from Care of Magical Creatures when she bumped into Lavender.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Opps!" Lavender cried, dropping her books. "Since you dropped them you'd better pick them up,"

"When did you get to act like such a prick?" Hermione asked.

"When I found out people actually listen," she said smiling.

"Well you should pick it up on your own," she said.

"Don't talk to me that way!" Lavender cried.

"I'm Head Girl!" Hermione shrieked.

Lavender picked up her books and shoved Hermione aside.

Hermione grabbed her shoulder, took out her wand and yelled "Silencio!"

Immediately Lavender turned around and opened her mouth. Unfortunately for her, no sound had come out.

She stomped her foot and muttered something that made no sound.

"Maybe that'll teach you something about talking to the 'book worm'" Hermione replied, walking away.

There seemed no reply but then again, there couldn't have been one in the first place.

A/N: Well… I think I finished this one pretty fast. Just a bit of touching up. Please tell me what you think about the dialogue in this chapter. I worked really hard on it and hoping for some feedback. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!


	19. Flirt with Betrayal

A/N: I am soo happy about everything. I mean…over 110 reviews is AWSOME. Thank you for everything. I was planning to get out both the 18th and 19th chap. Together but I decided that it would spoil the fun of leaving cliff hangers and give you guys too much t read. Not that I MIND lol…but I think it takes the pressure off of me.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 19 – Flirt with Betrayal

"I don't want you to get into any more trouble, you hear?" Quincy said. She pushed Harry up against the wall and was threatening him across Snape's room. It was all fun and games but Ron and Hermione had watched from the sidelines instead of interfering.

"Okay, okay!"

"First thing tomorrow mate, we'll have Ginny falling for you all over again." Ron stated.

"What makes you want Ginny to get together with anyone anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Better than having Ginny go out with gits like Smith or Dean," Ron replied.

They wished him luck and once Harry turned the corner, he saw a raven haired girl, sitting on top of one of the desk, swinging her legs back and forth.

She noticed him and jumped off. "Potter, what did **you** do to get detention? Save another life?"

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Amy. Amy Jade Kiebler," she answered.

"Slytherin?" said Harry "You didn't get detention from **Snape** did you?" he asked.

"No, it was that short midget teacher, Flitwick. Said that I was 'acting out'". She laughed, and said, "If you believe in that,"

"No, I did that too…with **him**," Harry motioned to Snape's desk.

She walked closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulders. "What do you say that we spend the time waiting to good use?" she drew her lips closer and just when Harry was about to give in, there was a '_tap_' at the door.

"If you don't mind Mr. Potter, Miss. Kiebler may I cut the excitement short? The fact that Professor Flitwick cannot make his own detentions, Amy will be joining us this evening," he said harshly.

"Let's get started, Harry replied irritably, picking up the caldron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was just walking down the hallway when he had bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

The girl laughed. "Do you not know who I am?" she said.

Draco looked up to find Hermione staring back up at him.

"Well," she said, waiting, "Aren't you going to help me with this?"

He bent down on one knee and started picking up a textbook when she said, "You've been avoiding me,"

"I'm busy Granger; I don't have a lot of time to talk," he replied.

"No, it's not that. You would drive me crazy if you were," She chuckled. "Why won't you talk to me anymore?"

"I don't want to talk about this," He handed her the textbook and started walking away when she came in front of him.

"I'm not letting you pass until you tell me what's going on,"

He just started walking backward but Hermione followed him by taking two steps forward whenever he took 3 steps back.

"Stop playing!" he cried.

She laughed and said, "Who's playing?"

This continued on until he just cried out, "Enough of this,"

_This woman is driving me crazy. _He thought to himself. He could even feel the hotness, burning his cheeks fiery red. He shook his head, "No! This…this…whatever **this**," he waved at her and himself, "Whatever this is; it has to end,"

"Wither its friendship or…or,"

"Love?" she suggested.

"Likeness," he corrected, "It's the only way to protect you from my father, the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord himself," he listed.

"Do you think that being friends with Harry is easy either?" she pointed out. "Ever since I've found out I was a witch, my whole life has changed! My parents are pleased, yes, but their attitude towards me has changed! I risk my life for Harry and Ron very year, but that doesn't stop me from being friends with them!" she exclaimed.

_And even **backing **up her answer…gosh this is the smartest witch I've ever met_. Draco thought to himself. His head was getting dizzy again. That wasn't a good sign. He had to be at least a yard away from her to keep him from falling.

He started down the stairs.

"Wait!" Hermione cried out, trying to grab his arm, but he was already on another floor and out of her sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That would be enough for tonight, thank you," Snape replied.

Harry dropped the pot he was holding and sighed. He looked at his hands. "Uh," he groaned in disgust. It was all dried and looked like a white raisin.

"Cheer up," Amy said next to him.

"See you later then," she called out and headed the opposite direction of Harry.

"Weird girl," he mumbled to himself.

Amy had walked along the second floor when she crashed into someone.

"Hey!" she cried. "Watch where you're going!"

She looked to find Draco Malfoy standing there and frowning at her.

She smirked at him. She walked over slowly and put her arm around his neck. She leaned her face forward to his ear and said, "Wanna play?"

"I'm taken, sorry," he grumbled, pushing her back slightly.

"Can't you learn to have a _little_ fun?" she asked.

"Don't start; you're turning into Parkinson,"

She let go of him and said angrily, "Don't you dare go comparing me to that **slut!**"

He chuckled, "And you aren't?"

"At least I still have my dignity!" she cried. Her hands flung in the air, her usually calm, playful face flared. "I don't go around sleeping with every boy in Slytherin and Hufflepuff house!"

"You just tried to seduce me!" Draco yelled.

"She bent over and tried to seduce the one and only Gregory Goyle," she stated. "And besides, who **wouldn't **want to seduce you?"

Draco laughed. In his mind he answered the rhetorical question. _Hermione Granger would never even try_. "Is that why he flushes red every time I mention her?"

"Probably"

She walked over and laid her back to his chest. Just when Draco was about to protest he heard somebody say, "I trusted you!"

He turned and found Blaise behind him.

"Blaise –" he started.

"I bloody told you that I liked her!"

"You like me?" Amy asked.

"Forget it," Blaise said, waving his hands and left.

Malfoy ran up to him, "I didn't mean it!" he cried, "You can have her. I won't care what the bloody hell you do!"

"Oh, great, that's just the perfect way to treat your friends," he mumbled, "Don't care **what** the bloody hell I do," he said in a mock voice.

Draco sighed, "You know that I don't mean it that way,"

"Then what the bloody hell do you mean?"

"What I mean is that _she_ was the one who came onto **me**, not the other way 'round," Draco explained, "You can win her back, I really don't care what you do about it, just **don't **get me involved,"

He sighed again and mumbled, "You can be such a piss off,"

"I just won't take that the wrong way," Blaise said, shaking his head.

Draco looked back at Amy who was standing there after Blaise had walked away.

"Someone actually **likes** me?" she said, in apparent shock, her jaw open.

"Yeah, you've never had anyone like you before?"

"Nope…I'm sure you can't imagine that," she said. "Every boy I meet thinks that I'm some irresponsible bitch who shags boys,"

"I'm used to it," he shrugged it off. "Are you going to give him the best snogging or what?" Draco asked.

"You have no idea," she smirked, and ran down the hall.

"Now what to do with Granger," he mumbled to himself, starting down the empty hall to his own room.

Their room.

A/N: It was a bit short but it was to the point. Chapter 20 will be out later than expected. I have to start planning it (which I haven't) and with all the school work I have, I've got to catch up. Review please! You're all awesome! - I also want to say that the only reason it's going to be out late is because I've given you 2 chapters in 2 days. I deserve at least one week.


	20. Planning

A/N: There's nothing much to say. I am just the happiest person right now. Thanks for all the reviews! I am so sorry for releasing it so late. It's just that I had a writer's trauma … sigh

Note: For all of you who are wondering why they don't have classes, it's because I skipped it. Harry had detention at the **end** of the week, so right now, it's the weekend before Christmas break (December 20) (don't ask why I picked that date either)

Chapter 20 – Planning

Christmas break was coming and all the students from Hogwarts were exchanging presents, packing up, and getting ready to visit their friends and family back home. The first years were especially as excited as new born hippogriffs, ready to explore the world.

Harry was just discussing to Hermione about the plan he had to win Ginny back over.

"You need to help me Hermione!" Harry cried, "You're the only one besides Luna who she really trusts,"

"What am I suppose to do!" Hermione asked.

"Just tell her that this is to protect her," Harry explained.

"But she doesn't need to be protected!"

"Hermione please!"

Hermione sighed.

"If you're that desperate Harry, fine, I'll go talk to her," Hermione surrendered.

Harry bent his head down in appreciation. "Thanks a million 'Mione," he replied.

She stood up from the Gryffindor table and went up to the Gryffindor bedroom. She tapped at the door and Ginny said in her soft voice, "Come in,"

"Ginny," Hermione said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered. Hermione then walked in to find Ginny sitting on her bed with piles of clothes scattered all over herself, desks, and the ground.

"Harry doesn't want to go to the Burrow with you Ginny," Hermione said.

"If he won't go with me, I'll just have to go with him," she said, taking a white sweater and packing it into her trunk.

"Ginny –" Hermione started.

"Why can't you just tell him to lay off!" Ginny cried out, "I can take care of myself. I'm already 16 years old God be dammed!"

"You have to think about what Harry wants for you," Hermione tried to say but Ginny shook her head.

"I'm going with him wither he likes it or not," Ginny stated. It was the end of the conversation. You could tell by the strong force and attention Ginny was giving to packing up her belongings.

"_Locomoter trunk_," Ginny chanted and the trunk rose to her and was put the corner.

"I really think you should reconsider," Hermione mentioned again.

"I've made up my mind," Ginny said, "Besides; Harry was the one who set you up to do this,"

Hermione, shocked, had her eyes open. Ginny smirked.

"It's **so** obvious,"

Hermione laughed, "You two are the perfect couple,"

"And I tend to keep it that way,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione left the room laughing and went down the stairs. It was there that she found Harry pacing back and forth.

"So how did it go?" he asked, lifting his head up from the floor.

"She won't budge,"

"What do you mean she won't budge?" Harry asked, frustrated at the fact that Ginny didn't 'get it'.

"She's going with you," she continued on, "with the mission to find Voldemort. I found her packing up her things. She says that it's her duty as a girlfriend to be with you at the time of need," she paused, "Well…she didn't say that in the words I put it to you but it basically meant the same,"

"Arg!" Harry cried out, "That woman has no idea of what kind to danger she is getting herself into!"

"Harry," Hermione said gently, "I think that you are acting a bit – careless. Ginny is 16 Harry. She knows how to take care of herself,"

"But fighting **Voldemort**?" Harry asked, "That's foolish! She wasn't thinking. You do stupid things when you're angry,"

"Maybe you should be the one to calm down," said a voice.

Ginny was leaning on the stairs and sighed.

"Harry, you can't stop me from doing this. It's final," she ended it with a peck on Harry's lips.

"Aww….how cute," Hermione commented. "I'm just going to leave you two alone now," and left the common room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why did my father have to be in the middle of this! _Malfoy thought furiously. _It's because of him that I can't be with her. That I had to take the potion, and ruin my only chance at something called…love. And it sucks always feeling funny, dizzy, dazed at the world. _

Malfoy was sitting on a chair and leaning toward the glass table. He was scribbling everything and anything. Any ideas to get along life without love. Without the feeling of Hermione Granger.

_How about shunning her away? _He thought to himself. _No, that won't do…I … I can't break her heart. _He admitted to himself.

_I can set her up with someone I trust! _He thought to himself and said, "I don't trust anyone but her,"

"Why does this have to be so bloody hard!" he cried out in frustration. He shook his pencil from the pressure of holding it for so long and it just _snapped_. The pencil had broken in two and a piece of it lay next to his palm.

"Dammit!" he shouted and flung the other part of the pencil he was holding onto the wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was walking down the hall and met a couple of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and chatted but Hermione wasn't walking around for entertainment.

She was just about to enter through the portrait when she heard something pound against the wall.

She ignored the sound and continued on. "What's all the racket about?" she shouted.

She saw Malfoy's head lift up and sighed, "I didn't hit you now did I?" he asked.

"Never mind that,"Hermione answered, "What you are doing here on such a lovely day?" she asked.

He crumpled up the piece of paper full of useless ideas and replied, "Nothing important"

"Well then if it's nothing important, you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me then?" she suggested.

He stood from the chair and backed away, "On second thought," he decided, "I am fairly busy with school work. Snape assigned me to do something about the fangs of at least 3 types of mystical animals,"

"I had potions with you last time and heard of no such thing," Hermione said.

She walked over and dragged Malfoy by the arm.

"I don't think that taking a walk outside would be good for my delicately pale skin!" Draco argued.

"You skin is so pale it needs a little yellow to brighten it up," Hermione commented.

They wandered down the stairs and went outside the castle. The grounds were filled with students chatting and talking, walking with friends and others reading under willow trees. Even the whooping willow seemed tranquil on this particular sunny day.

Hermione led Draco to a spot where they sat on the patch of green grass. She sat down and said, "Now wasn't this a good idea?"

"If you want to sit on dirt maybe," Draco said, not sitting but standing, squinting his eyes from the blazing sun on a particularly warm winter day in Britain.

"It is quite warm for December isn't it?" Draco commented.

"The world is warming up," Hermione answered, "Better to enjoy it now," she said.

"I guess," he said. "Wouldn't it be better to tell Dumbledore then?"

Hermione sighed in complaint. "How about I go tell Dumbledore while you make sure nothing is going on in the forest?" her voice in sarcasm.

"Don't get distracted by this sun," Draco said "Go to his office immediately,"

Hermione sighed in defeat, Draco oblivious to the fact that Hermione was just joking around. "It's not like I'll get distracted Malfoy, I know how to handle myself,"

She stood and went off, ignoring the people around her.

"Good," he murmured, "Now I can see what this weather is really about,"

He walked over and tried to make himself invisible to the others. It wasn't hard. The others around Malfoy seemed as if it was only their little group. He had never seen half the people in Hogwarts so cheerful before. _It's as if someone had cast a spell over them. _He thought.

He hurried in and looked around. The Forbidden Forest had cast has huge silence around Draco. The quiet had scared him in a way, not used to being the center of nothing. He was surrounded by tall dark tress, all leaning in as if trying to get away from the sunlight.

He traveled further in, and stopped at the sight of a tent being set up.

He hid behind a tree that was a few feet away.

"Get a hurry on!" someone ordered. Draco caught sight of about 5 Death Eaters and in front of him, his own eyes saw, his very own father.

"Dad." He whispered. He looked in more closely. There was more than 1 tent. No…there were about 20 of them!

_I've got to convince them to tell me what's going on. _He thought to himself. He stepped out of hiding. The Death Eaters stopped working and stared.

Lucius was standing at the corner, ordering and shouting out the directions.

"Father," he replied, stepping out

"Draco…how are you on this fine day?" he greeted.

"Fine thank you," he answered back. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't understand why he would want to ruin a perfectly good day and waste it on silly intentions of You – Know – Who, _Hermione thought.

She wandered through the halls admiring the glass painted windows where the light had shown through. The portraits seemed "happier" than usual and the stairs seemed to float from one floor to another.

_No! Draco warned me about how this could happen. _She walked the rest of the way in silence, staring at the floor, head down.

She knocked at the door and said, "Headmaster! Professor Dumbledore, I have urgent news!"

"Yes, Miss. Granger, come in," he called from inside. Unlike everyone else, Albus Dumbledore had a frown upon his face and his eyebrows were creased.

"Professor, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, fine," he answered.

"Draco thinks that someone had cast a spell over us all using the sun. Silly I know –"

"Mr. Malfoy is right,"

"He is?"

"Where has he gone?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um…well he had mentioned the … the Forbidden Forest,"

He got up with a stern look on his face. "We shall go there then,"

"Where are we going to exactly sir?" Hermione asked.

He kept the pace steady and fast.

"They had cast a _pylumo_," he said.

"Fire and … light?" she assumed.

"Unusual isn't it? But it is a combo of light and fire. It is a spark that is lighted to have the person who is cast upon to feel cheerful,"

"Yes, I was pretty caught up in it. I didn't know why," she explained.

"We must hurry. If this keeps up, the whole of Hogwarts will not be aware of what they are doing," he said, "Poor Minerva, didn't yell at anyone in particular today," he sighed.

"I'm sure it's nothing sir," Hermione reassured, "But if it is, I'm sure we'll find a way to fix it,"

"I miss the noise of her barking orders. She even greeted the singing lilies," he said sadly.

The sun blazed, making Hermione feel dazed around everyone.

_Must be a side effect. _Hermione thought.

They wandered through the woods, shuffling their feet as quietly as possible.

"Stay close," Dumbledore warned. They had hid behind the trees where Hermione saw Draco talking to the Death Eaters, having, what it seemed, deep lengthened conversation.

Hermione gasped.

"Shh!" Dumbledore said, "We must listen," he whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You aren't still communicating with the foul little Mudblood did you?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"No father," he replied.

"Good. I don't want to have her mouth removed or to die a very painful death from blabbing would we?"

"Are you **spying **on me father?"

"I wouldn't call keeping an eye on you _spying_" he replied. "It was under the Dark Lord's order to watch over you. It seems that you are a great deal of **value** to him,"

"It would _seem_ so,"

"We are preparing to attack right after Christmas break. You are coming back to the Manor, yes?"

"No, actually, Dumbledore wants me to stay for some reason. Being Head Boy can have their disadvantages,"

"I will speak to the Headmaster himself **Draco**. Your mark will be held on Christmas Day," he replied sternly.

"Mark?" he asked, a sense of fear had crept over him.

"Yes, **mark**," he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the scorch that had been planted on his father's own skin.

"Okay, I get it" he replied, "What a wonderful Christmas present,"

"Be prepared Draco," Lucius warned. "I'm going to change and have a little talk with the Headmaster,"

"Father," Draco called out, "Did you cast a spell on Hogwarts?"

"I'm glad you noticed, yes. A wonder pylumo is, isn't it?" he said, grinning the grin that was very much like Draco's. "The ability to make someone unaware of anything around them," he smiled again at his ingenious plan. "Clever, no?"

"Yes, very," he replied sadly.

"Come on now!" Lucius ordered, "We must leave. I've got a meeting to attend to with the Ministry of Magic,"

The others followed him and disappeared out of sight.

Draco sighed, wondering what the reversal of the spell was.

"We have to stop them," a voice said.

Draco turned around and found Hermione and Albus Dumbledore standing a few feet away.

"I can explain…really! I can!" he cried.

"Draco…were you planning with the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice. You could see that she was trying to hold back her tears.

"No…of course not," he replied sadly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Leaving you with that. Sorry for not updating for so long. Please forgive and have it in your heart to review. I named it planning because it was the planning of how to win Ginny back and the plan of attack from Voldemort and stuff. Thanks!


	21. Dozed

A/N: I see that biggest chapter wasn't a big hit. I'm sorry that it was so boring if that was what you thought. TT You guys must be killing me for not updating for so long. Sorry!

This chapter has been made possible by the one and only true writer: pigglywiggly. She is hilarious and it was because of her that this chapter is going to be (obviously) hilarious. Please enjoy!

Chapter 21 – Dozed

Recap:

"_We have to stop them," a voice said. _

_Draco turned around and found Hermione and Albus Dumbledore standing a few feet away. _

"_I can explain…really! I can!" he cried. _

"_Draco…were you planning with the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice. You could see that she was trying to hold back her tears. _

"_No…of course not," he replied sadly. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, we believe you," Dumbledore said. "You don't have to waste your breathe explaining to us what has happened,"

"We have to reverse the spell!" Hermione said.

"Calm down Miss. Granger. No need to worry ourselves just yet. We shall use _noxiablative _spell."

"To come out of and into normal," Hermione stated.

"Stand back now, the sun shall disappear and there will be a large flash of light that's directed toward the sun," Dumbledore explained.

Both nodded.

Hermione and Draco went back behind one of the tall trees and hid behind, hands held together tightly.

"_NOXIABLATIVE!_" Dumbledore shouted.

A bright light had shone through, slightly turning darker by the minute. In seconds, the cloud was bleak and dark covering the sun like an eclipse. It glided toward the sun and suddenly disappeared. The sun was now covered slightly by a regular cloud, puffy and white, causing the sun to melt into it.

"You will be alright but there shall be side effects on the students who were unaware of the spell that was cast upon them," Dumbledore replied, tucking the wand away into his robe.

"Everyone at Hogwarts will be … will have side effects then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. But we shouldn't worry about that. The side effects are mild. Maybe something that you need, Mss. Granger. I suggest that you go do your duties. There will be much work cut out for you," he advised.

When they had reached Hogwarts, Dumbledore had parted ways with them at a stairway that led to his office leaving Draco and Hermione taking the stairs to the 2nd floor.

As they started down Hermione had hear ruffling and loud laughter. "This must be what Dumbledore was talking about," she concluded.

"Laughter?"

"Let's get a better see" she suggested.

They went on ahead and saw a group of people crowded up in a hallway, passing and throwing to each other a big red ball. They seemed to be enjoying themselves a bit too much, their attitudes seemed very uncanny. They were defiantly not 1st years. They were much too old and mature looking, never the less, tall, to be 1st years. They looked more like 6th or 7ths years.

As Hermione got closer, she realized that the group of people causing madness was Harry and the gang themselves.

It was Quincy who was the first to spot Hermione. Her face had lightened up the moment she laid eyes on her.

Harry threw the ball too quickly and it plopped unto her head

"Hermy! Cousin Draky!" she shouted joyfully, waving, "Over – over here!" she giggled so hard that she almost tumbled down the stairs.

Hermione rushed over and asked Quincy, "Are you alright?"

Harry had rushed over too as well while Quincy had just stared at them. After about a minute of useless staring Quincy had grown wide-eyed and screamed with laughter. She was choking in her own giggles.

"Harry!" she cried out, "You have a 'w' on your forehead!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, shocked at the thought, "Get it off me! Get if off!"

"I heard those were contagious," Ron whispered to Draco.

"What?" Draco exclaimed, "Don't talk to me!"

Ron shrugged and with a sudden sigh he went up to Harry. "Mate, I know I've been rough on you eh? Well…I give ya the blessin' for you to marry Ginny,"

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, "Ronald where on earth did that come from?"

Ron pushed away Hermione and Draco, stepping up to Harry.

"I love ya mate!" he cried out, grabbing Harry by the collar and hugging him.

"Where's my broom?" Harry said. His eye brows were furrowed and his stare was hard and serious. "Where is my broom? Give it here right now!"

"What the hell is that boy talking about?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I haven't the slightest idea," she replied.

"Love ya mate! You're the best buddy a bud could ask for. God damn you're so good to me," Ron said, hugging Harry even harder. Ron was hugging his whole body, including his arms that the two of them looked ridiculous together. Ron had on a grin like a person would have winning a million Galleons while Harry looked as stern as ever, his arms held tight and legs together.

"Ginny!" Harry called out, his voice bellowing, "Get me my broom!"

Ginny however was oblivious to Harry's voice and was rubbing her head against the wall. (A/N: Sorry for the interruption but just to let you know that they are all acting this way because of the 'side effects' just in case anyone forgot)

Quincy had lain on the floor giggling to herself. "A 'W' Harry!" she yelled repeatedly. "A 'W'! Two 'v' together! A hahaha!"

Ron had now left Harry, losing interest and walked over to Quincy. "Look!" He pointed to his closed fist. "I've got your nose!"

Quincy slapped her hands to her cheeks and said, "Oh no! Give it here Ron I can't breathe!"

Ron just laughed and ran around in circles, holding his closed fist like it was his treasure. "You have to catch me first!"

Quincy exclaimed, "Give it here!" She ran around with Ron until she met up with Draco. "Cousin!" she screamed, grabbing the cloak he was wearing, "Save me! I'm melting!" she moaned, and plopped to the floor, not realizing that she was breathing perfectly fine.

"Enough!" Hermione shouted. "I have had enough of this fooling around. Please just come back to _earth_ would you? You're acting like baboons!"

Quincy had regained consciousness while Harry stopped slapping Ginny around for his broom and Ron stopped running while Ginny had stood up straight for once.

"Granger's right we can't do this anymore. As entertaining it was to see my dear little cousin squirming, we have to regain our human self and try to act like _normal_ human beings," Malfoy tried to negotiate.

"Normal?" Quincy said in her usual tone, "What would you know about normal Malfoy?"

"Let's not get started on this," Hermione said.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Death Eaters," Draco replied. "In the Forbidden Forest,"

"You called them up didn't you?" Ron said, "Why else would we be acting this way? You want nothing to go wrong with the plans of You-Know-Who."

"I never said that you dim witted red head,"

"What's wrong with red heads you bleach blonde?" Ginny asked.

"I have to say that this is 100 natural hair, unlike yours. You probably had to fetch it from the garbage you were too poor too buy one,"

"I had said enough and I meant it Malfoy. You too Ronald. As Head Girl I have no choice but to tell the Professors that you need detention for your behavior,"

"What if the whole school was acting this way? What if the _professors_ were acting this way?" Harry asked. He didn't want to get detention just after he had gotten out of it.

"That can't be possible…can it?" Draco asked.

Just then Professor McGonagall had strolled in.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes Miss. Granger?" she asked.

"Had the school been acting … a bit peculiar?" she asked.

"Well…according to Headmaster Dumbledore things had been out of sorts these past few hours,"

"Do we deserve detention if we were under a magical influence?" Harry asked.

"Well of course not Mr. Potter. You should know better than to ask me that sort of question," she answered and continued down the hall.

"What a doze," Hermione grumbled to herself.

A/N: I am soooo sorry that this chapter hasn't been up yet for like 3 months. All thanks for pigglywiggly for giving me such good ideas. It's unusual for me to write comedy so be light on how horrible this chapter was. Reviews please and thank you!


	22. Overreaction

A/N: I am sorry to say that my friend pigglywiggly has given up on her fanfic and am onto writing original stories…her originality on fanfic will forever be remembered.

For my story, I have been having writers block _constantly _so bare with me

Also, I always want to thank all my reviews but there are over 100 of them -- so yeah…I don't think I can type that much. Bear with me on that one too! . 

Chapter 22 – Overreaction

For the rest of the day, Draco and Hermione had to run up and down Hogwarts convincing them that they were all under a spell.

"Why aren't people so gullible these days?" Draco asked after a 6th year wasn't convinced that he wasn't Merlin.

"Maybe because their _smart_?" Hermione said.

"Psh…our jobs would be so much easier if they would just do everything we told them to do," he said, grinning at the thought.

"We don't have jobs just so life could be easy," Hermione said.

They had reached the fourth floor where a group of 1st years were playing with chocolate frogs.

"Let's go," Hermione said with a sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Waaaaa!" the little boy cried out.

"Shh…it's okay," Hermione tried to soothe the little boy."

"You are a mean old lady!" he said and stepped on her foot.

Draco watched Hermione limp and went up the boy. "You are going to get detention for that! What house are you in?" he demanded.

"Look at this!" he said, pointing to the crest on his robe. It said Slytherin. "You aren't going to take points away from your own house are you?" he asked earnestly

"I'm not a smug little boy like you. Ten points from Slytherin," he said and picked up the little boy.

"Get off a me! Where in the bloody hell are you taking me!" the boy cried out.

"Where did you get that language from? The streets?" Hermione said in shock.

"Where in the _world_ are you taking me?" he asked instead, ignoring Hermione.

"To dunk your head in a tub full of water, how's that?" Malfoy asked.

"Malfoy, put the boy down and just give him detention," Hermione replied.

"No! This boy is being rude and I won't put up for it!" Malfoy argued.

"Listen to the lad woncha?" the little boy said.

Malfoy put him down and asked, "What's your name?"

"Jacob the third **sir**," he said rudely.

"Well…**Jacob**, I'll just report this to the headmaster and see what detention he'd like to give you, alright? Now run along," Hermione said.

Jacob stuck his tongue out at the two of them and left.

"Easy job eh?" Draco replied and they continued on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was horrible!" Hermione exclaimed. She was sitting at the Gryffindor common with Harry and Ron. "He just wouldn't stop!" she giggled.

"Must've been a rough time today," Harry commented.

"You wouldn't **believe **it," Hermione said.

There was a slight silence when Ron laughed. "You should've told us you had a thing for Malfoy,"

Hermione was sipping hot chocolate and stopped mid-way.

Harry grew wide-eyed. "Ron!"

"You told him? Harry!" Hermione proclaimed, shocked.

"It couldn't be held in forever!" Ron cried out.

"I don't even think he likes me! We haven't … done anything yet…not much anyways," Hermione turned scarlet. "I feel very uncomfortable talking about this with _you_ two,"

"Well I think you could do better," Ron said, folding his arms.

"You're just jealous!" Hermione cried in outrage.

"That's preposterous! When have I ever been jealous?"

"Harry, why don't you go gets the list?" Hermione suggested.

Harry had stood up and started walking when all of a sudden Ron cried out, "You made a list!" he cried out, turning to him. "When did this happen? Did you put poison in my food too?"

"We were bored Ron, nothing more," Harry said, tired.

"You were bored!" he exclaimed, "You were bored…so you wrote things about me,"

Ron steeped over to where Harry was holding a piece of parchment. He snatched it and his eyes wandered over to the words written on it.

He pointed to a section of the paper said, "How was this being jealous?" He looked onward more and mumbled, "Now I was **suppose** to jealous there," and later on said, "When did this happen again?" He looked downward more and his face reddened up and he ripped up the pieces of paper.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"This is just –" he paused, tearing the piece in his hand, "- a stupid list –" he threw the pieces into the fire, "-it's preposterous,"

"Ron, calm down," Harry tried to say, "We won't do it again," but Ron shook him off.

"I'm glad you both had a good old time laughing at me. I'm sure you'll look back on this and have some real good laughs pointing out my flaws," he started walking out and said to Hermione, "Send your _regards_ to that ferret for me would you Hermione?" and walked out.

The fire had blazed on while Harry was left standing and Hermione kneeling on the red carpet floor.

"I don't know what he was overreacting about, it was only a joke," Harry said.

"We'd better find him before he does something stupid," Hermione said.

A/N: I know this is a very … VERY short chapter but I had to get it out quickly so I can write #23 which is like the climax of the plot. Review please and thank you!


	23. Dark Era

A/N: Hey! I had a bit of problems getting out chapter 22 so it came out a little late. Ahhh! I love this chapter.

I am also guessing about Lucius's appearance. .

Chapter 23 – Dark Era

The dark clouds surrounded a dense – mist covered cemetery. The tombstones had layers of fungi and moss covering the stones and ground. There were over-grown on the cracks of the cement as a group of black hooded men and women lined up around the Dark Lord. They were dragging behind them a black haired girl with dark green robes on. Her hair was blue at the tips and she looked weary and tired out from fighting.

Next to Voldemort was Lucius Malfoy, with his long blonde hair combed back, staff at hand. There was Peter Pettigrew on the other side. His jacket was wrinkled and folded in all the wrong places and was bending down like a mouse with a problem. The air smelled as tense as a deer caught in the headlights.

"Did you send it out?" he hissed at Malfoy's father.

Lucius bowed lowly and replied, "Yes, we have prevented friendship between the Weasley boy,"

"Bring in the girl," he instructed.

With a thrust of hands, the girl was dropped down before the Dark Lord. Her dark black blue hair was dangled. There were bruises on her knees from being held so long. She gasped with shock.

"Let me speak with her alone," he hissed. All had left except the two of tem.

"State you name," he said, in a strange kind tone. (A/N: Realize that she doesn't know who he is yet)

She lifted her head, smirked and spit at him. "Go tell Parkinson to do your bidding.

"Wrong answer Miss. Kiebler," he said, his tone rising.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Who am I?" he lifted his hood and Amy shrieked.

"What…what do you want?" she said fumbling with her words.

"Please, do not be too frightened. I will not do great harm to you as long as you do what I say,"

"So there **is **harm in the process," she realized. Tears were rolling down as she was on all fours.

"All you have to do, dear Amy, is put portkeys around the school…" he takes out 6 golden keys. "You shall put an enchantment on these keys. Lure Harry Potter and his friends. That includes the two Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and dear little Quincy."

"Draco isn't friends with Harry," Amy states.

"He needs to receive his Mark," Voldemort replied. "And to celebrate, he watches his enemies **die**,"

"I can't do this…" Amy replied. "I'm not evil," she muttered, "I'm not,"

"Then you shall have no choice," he said. He raised his wand and shouted, "_Imperio!_"

Instantly, Amy's eyes had turned dull and pale. She lost struggle and stood up slowly. Voldemort handed her the keys and whispered some words to her.

"Now try it," he instructed.

She tried with her wand that she took out of her ripped robe but nothing happened.

"Try again!" he barked out at her.

She tried once more and pointed her wand at the keys, saying the incantation but the light still did not appear.

Voldemort grew impatient and slapped Amy hard on her cheek. "Get it right!" he commanded.

"Yes," she said blankly. She tried again and this time one of the keys lighted up. She tested it and touched it. The next moment, she was at Voldemort's side.

"Good," he murmured in approval. "Do that to all of them. Understood?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Good…now," the Dark Lord replied, "You must act natural. If anything goes wrong…" he pointed his want on her chin and pressed on it. "You will pay the ultimate price,"

A tear had rolled down on Amy's cheek, although she had shown no sign of it, for her face was emotionless.

With a flick of his wand, Amy was sent, rushing back onto the edge of Hogwart's ground.

After she was gone Lucius returned. "Get ready," he said to Lucius.

"Yes my lord," Lucius answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Remember the plan_' was all that Amy could remember in her thoughts. (A/N: The spell is still placed on her … duh)

She held the keys up that were in her hand and she clasped around them into a fist. She bravely walked on and into the school. "I'm ready," she said to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was walking through the halls when Amy had appeared. She seemed to be mumbling to herself. As they passed each other, Draco replied, "What's the matter Amy, got a pub to go to?" he chuckled at himself over the private joke but Amy turned around and faced him.

"Watch out," she said angrily and walked onwards.

Draco stepped back in shock. "What was _that_ all about?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron!" Hermione called out. "Ron, stop running from us!"

Harry and Hermione were chasing Ron through the school.

"This is ridiculous! We don't have to run around like a bunch of hooligans just to get him to come back! He's a big boy Hermione; he can take care of himself," Harry said, panting and out of breath. "We've been chasing him for _such_ a long time," he whined.

Hermione looked back and shook her head but she bumped into something soft in her way, falling down.

"What?" she said dazed.

It was Professor Trelawney who stood face-up and tall compared to Hermione, who was lying on the floor, sprawled.

"The Dark Era is coming," she chanted in a low hoarse voice. "The Dark Era is coming,"

By then, Harry had managed to catch up to Hermione. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Harry," Hermione nudged at him. "What in blazes is that mad woman talking about?"

"I dunno. What's she saying?" he asked.

"Something about a Dark Era,"

"Voldemort," he grumbled.

Professor Trelawney shrieked. "Who **dares** to speak He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" She gritted her teeth. She shook Harry and replied, "Beware of a traitor," she hissed, "They are among us everywhere," With that, she had stumbled away, leaving both Hermione and Harry speechless.

"I'd better warn Draco about this," Hermione replied.

"Since when did you call Malfoy, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Oh…did I?" Hermione said peculiarly, "I didn't notice," She blushed. "I'd better be off Harry. Keep on looking for Ron and warn him about that warning," she said. "Although I highly doubt its real if it was said through _her_,"

She walked off and Harry pondered. '_Who's the traitor?_' he thought. '_Could it be Ron? Or … Draco?_' Harry clumped his fist together and said to himself "If that Draco works anything up on Hermione I swear I will hurt him so bad that Voldemort will shudder,"

A/N: Okay…so it's not the longest chapter in the world. And **yes** it is very choppy and horrible. Don't hurt me!


	24. Portkeys

A/N: Okay! My brain is slow and stupid so I had to … work out some issues with it. . (I also had a request for fluff so I will add that in it as well)

Chapter 24 – Portkeys

Amy snuck behind a corner and watched while other students go up and down the corridors. It was a regular weekend for the students at Hogwarts so there was no suspecting of any kind. She saw Ginny walk along and stood in front. She caught her wrist.

"Who are you?" Ginny asks suspiciously. She gave a tug to try and be released. She was surprised at her strength of the dark-haired girl.

"My name doesn't matter," Amy muttered toward her. She took out her wand along with a golden key and enchanted it.

"Where are you taking me?" Ginny cried out a bit, tugging again.

"It's too late now," Amy said, letting go of her hand and Ginny disappeared out of sight.

A few minutes later, Amy saw Hermione walking down with Quincy. They were chatting.

"You're an oracle right?" Hermione said. "What do you think of it?" She had told Quincy about what Trelawney had said to her.

"Shh.." Quincy said, "Not too loud about the oracle thing would you?"

"Sorry,' Hermione apologized.

"Well….you said that some part of it is true right?" Quincy continued on, "I mean…lately, I too, have had a feeling around that there is someone who doesn't…belong."

Amy seized her chance and came up to them. "Hi guys!" she greeted.

"Stay away," Quincy warned Hermione. She squinted at Amy.

"I don't have anything to do, want to just…hang out?" she suggested. '_Just get this over with_' the voice in her mind told her but she pushed it away.

She mumbled the enchantment under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Quincy said.

"Nothing," Amy said and handed them the keys. "Have a fun trip!"

"What in the world –" but Hermione's voice was swept off by the portkey

Harry had passed by after and said. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull here Amy?"

She smirked slightly and pressed herself close to Harry.

"I'm sorry Amy; I don't have time to play around," he said, turning a deep shade of pink.

"Aw… that's a shame," she said sadly. She walked away, muttering the spell under her breath and dropped it onto the floor quickly. Harry noticed it and picked it up.

"Amy! I think you dropped something," he called out. She just turned and waved. "What are you doing –" he started but the wind of the key had carried him off.

She sat back in her corner and saw the red haired boy running toward her. Quickly, she enchanted one of the two keys left and threw it onto the floor.

"Ha-ha!" Ron laughed. "They think they can tell me what to do! No way!" he talked to himself. He turned back to look that noone was following him and laughed once more.

His feet had met the keys and he tripped. He scratched his head. "Arg…who in Merlin would put a stupid key on the floor –" he started saying.

"Easiest one yet," Amy mumbled to herself.

She got up, clutching the one remaining key in her hand tightly. She walked off, ignoring any greeting of anyone. Her eyes were fixed on a door that had a knight on it. She knocked on it with great force with the other hand that was free.

(A/N: Okay…I think that was really rushed but … yeah)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was sitting on his bed, he was drifting off into a light dream and thought of Hermione.

"Mmm…" he murmured in slight satisfaction. He had imagined them together when they had educated talks by the fire or laughed at their silly jokes. His head was spinning and he was just about to collapse from the strong emotions when there was a bang at the door.

Malfoy jerked up suddenly and opened it. "Amy," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

Amy shrugged and invited herself in. As she did, she said, "You need to be in your place right now Malfoy, the time has come,"

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. He stepped back a bit.

"You know what I'm talking about," she snapped. "You don't have to act so stupid about it. Your father sent me here," she said, folding her arms.

"What?" Draco asked dumbly.

"You are pathetic! You need to get your Dark Mark right now,"

"What? Right now?" Panic had arisen. "Why now? And since when have you been on the Dark side?"

"Why are you asking me so many bloody questions! Can't you just take the hint and go? I've got a portkey ready," She held out the golden key. It sparkled but to Draco, it seemed like a death wish. He looked at her eyes and saw that it wasn't normal. He shook her.

"Amy! Amy you've **got** to snap out of it you hear? Don't give in!" he cried out, shaking her furiously with his force.

"What!" she cried out. She seemed to be struggling from the inside.

She finally breathed out a long sigh and started crying softly. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"Its okay Am….you was under an unforgivable curse," he said, patting her back gently.

(A/N: You guys **are** reading this with a British accent right?)

"No…even so, I shouldn't have done it …. I've done it now haven't it?" she said, wiping away the tears.

"What did you do but threaten me?" Draco said.

"I had **more **Draco! I heard the voices command **me**! **Me!**" Amy shrieked. She started rocking herself.

"More of what?" He asked. _'What is she talking about?'_ he thought to himself.

"**Portkeys! **I had **six** of 'em," she cried out. "I had to … I did… I let them in!" she sobbed.

"Who's _them_,"

"Ginny…Ron…Harry, Quincy, all of them!" she cried.

"Hermione too?" Draco said.

Amy nodded, tears trickling down. Malfoy squinted and punched the bed.

"I didn't know what was happening and all of a sudden I was me anymore any," Amy rambled and sputtered, tears coming down drastically.

After a moment of thinking Malfoy said, "Take me there,"

Amy stood there in shock. "What?"

"Take me there!"

"You can't go there! You'll die!"

"I know that Amy!" Draco said irritably, "Now take me there! Quickly, enchant the key! Or … whatever you do. I have to be there,"

Amy mumbled something and let it to the floor.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"Yes…it's ready. Please be oh so careful,"

Draco nodded and asked, "Is there a return key over there?"

"I don't know."

"Alright then," he said acceptingly and took the key. His last thought was: _Hermione_

Amy was left there standing alone as she has just witnessed 6 people being sent to their doom.

"I need to tell Dumbledore," she said and walked out of the room abruptly.

A/N: Okay…so it was a very bad chapter because I rushed it. But I just had so many thoughts that I needed to spurt them all out and ….it was like trying to find a d in a box of b's. Please review. So far, the most I've gotten is 11 reviews for each chapter so I'm hoping for 12. -crosses fingers-


	25. Recruit

A/N: Man! I am on a **roll** here aren't I? Thank you guys for all the great reviews. I would personally reply to them but there are just too many! Keep it coming!

**Warning **that there is a bit of cursing in this chapter. Not much though.

And sorry for not including much fluff these past chapters. The plot has to go on!

Chapter 25 – Recruit

Hermione, Ginny, and Quincy were dragged by Death Eaters once arrived at the cemetery.

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" Ginny yelled and those just made the Death Eaters shove and drag her even more.

The three were chained to a metal pole that had deep carved markings on it. Their hands and arms were above them and their feet were tied, hanging the three in midair.

They saw a red-haired boy coming through and saw that it was Ron.

"Ronald! You were captured too?" Hermione said.

"Don't know how," he muttered miserably. He turned to face Ginny and asked, "You alright Gin?"

"Fine, thank you," she answered.

"For the moment," Quincy said darkly.

"They've gotta hold of Harry too," Ron said sadly.

The Death Eaters then added Ron onto the thick pole. "Hey! Watch the hair!" Ron shouted. They grunted and left the four of them alone.

"So this was what Trelawney was warning us about!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And it was Amy who betrayed us," Quincy said darkly.

"So that's her name eh?" Ginny piped up. "I'll show her a thing or two after I get out of here," She twisted and turned with her might but the chains didn't budge. "Damn thing," she cursed.

"I can't reach my wand either," Hermione replied.

"We've got to keep trying!" Quincy said, struggling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry struggled in the Death Eaters arms. "Get you're fucking hands off of me you filth!"

"That's not very polite is it?" a voice said from behind him.

It was Lucius Malfoy, smiling behind him.

"Shut up!" Harry cried out.

"Tisk tisk Potter, you should know better," he replied.

Just then Draco had dropped onto the floor. "About time," Lucius said. "Where have you been?"

Draco dusted off his sleeves and said, "A place that was far from here," he replied irritably.

"Are you ready for your mark?"

"What?" he said. "No…I'm not going to get any mark on me father,"

"Stop fooling!" he yelled.

"Why did you bring them all here without telling me?"

"I didn't say that I didn't want you to be a part of this," Lucius ruffed. "It was under the Dark Lord's orders,"

"Where are they kept?"

"They're suffering, you need not worry about that," he replied, smirking the famous Malfoy smirk.

Draco tried to hold back tears when he truly realized that he had fell in love with Hermione Granger. He had cared about her and that it was a mistake to hold it back. He needed her.

Pain seized him and he had fallen into unconsciousness almost immediately.

Lucius stopped smirking and replied angrily, "What's wrong with you Draco! Get up!"

He didn't stir.

"What's happened!" he cried out. He grabbed Harry arm and said, "What did you do to him boy?"

"I didn't do anything to him!" Harry cried out.

"I'm going to get the Dark Lord. Chain _Potter_ up in a separate area," he ordered.

As they dragged him away he yelled in rage, "I'll kill you!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I've got it!" Quincy yelled.

"What is it?" Ron said.

"Okay…since our feet are hung loose we could swing ourselves out!"

"Won't that hurt our hands?" Hermione asked.

"Suits me as long as we save Harry and get to Dumbledore as soon as possible,"

Ginny replied and she started swinging up and down.

The rest had followed, gritting their teeth in pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord!" Lucius said.

"What!" Voldemort snapped his eyes open. "This had better be good,"

"Draco…he has collapsed."

"And…?"

"Well…what is going on?"

"What was he doing?"

"Besides being angry?"

"Put him onto the stone table where he will not agitate anybody." He said casually.

"I'm sure if he was awake he would make the excellent apprentice,"

"I don't need an apprentice Lucius." He hissed. "If I did, it wouldn't be your son,"

"Very well my lord," he said, bowing low in disappointment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quincy rubbed her wrists. "That took a long time,"

"Come on! Let's find Harry!" Ginny cried.

Hermione walked down and saw a limp figure on a table in the distance.

"Ginny!" she called out in a whisper; "Do you think it's Harry?" Ginny ran off in a sprint, leaving the others behind.

"No!" Ginny cried out when she reached the table. "No!"

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's…Draco Malfoy,"

"Draco?" Hermione whispered to herself.

The others ran to catch up and Quincy said, "What have they done to him?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy bent down, her arms on her knees and rapped on the door, knuckles clinking on the knob as she cried out, "Headmaster! Headmaster!"

"What is it Miss. Kiebler?" Dumbledore said impatiently.

Amy breathed and started telling the story. After she was done, her eyes were puffed and she sobbed out, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen sir!"

"Yes, yes, as you said it was under the Imperious Curse," Dumbledore said, speaking to himself. "Call the other teachers and professors. We must get down there as soon as possible, for there are lives at danger,"

"I'm so sorry Headmaster, I never meant for anything to happen like this" Amy sobbed and rushed out the room.

Dumbledore wandered about and held his wand onto the side of his head.

"This shall be put in the Pensieve," he murmured and let the memory slip into the bowl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to Apparate out of this dreaded place," Hermione said. She took Draco's arm and slung it over her shoulder.

"Hermione! We have to rescue Harry!" Ginny cried.

"We can't just leave him! He might be hurt,"

"I'll come with you," Quincy said to Hermione. "I'm better at Apparating than any of you,"

"I'm sure Dumbledore will be here soon," Ron replied, "We can't defeat Vol-demort by ourselves,"

"Wait here and we'll get them," Hermione instructed.

Quincy grabbed Hermione's arm. "How on tight now. It's going to be hard transporting three people at once," and the three figures disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quincy landed on top of Hermione. "Quickly, I couldn't get into Hogwarts grounds but we're pretty close,"

Hermione slapped Draco and sighed, "It was worth a shot,"

They walked on until it was near morning. "I'm exhausted," Quincy said. "Time to hit the–" and she collapsed onto the dirt.

Hermione gasped and kicked Quincy in the rear. "Wake up!"

"Oy! Ron, what did I tell you about doing that?" she murmured in her sleep.

Hermione gave a distorted look. "I'm not Ron Quinn, now get up!"

"Alright, alright already," she said.

"This is not really the best time to be whining,"

They knocked on the door with the handle and Argus Filch, the caretaker.

"You'll get detention for that!" he screamed as they passed by him.

"The man's a prune ain't he?" Quincy mentioned.

They rushed onward and caught Amy running around.

"You're alive!" she screamed out in joy, hugging them close. "I am so sorry for doing that. I never meant for it to happen," she saw their faces and asked, "Where are the others?"

"They're still back there," Quincy said casually, "You know…the place where you sent them to,"

"We don't have time to argue." Hermione said. "Have you told Dumbledore yet?"

"Yes…we're recruiting people right now,"

"Good…let's go help," Hermione said. She looked back to see that Quincy was lain on the floor sleeping.

"We'd better take her to Madame Pomfrey and Miss. Folman to get some rest," Amy suggested.

"We have to take care of Draco too," Hermione gestured toward the figure lying next to Quincy.

"Oh! I didn't see him!" Amy said. "You carry him and I carry … Quincy," she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My dear, the girl's been overworked too hard," Samantha stated at the Hospital Wing.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy has gotten himself into some trouble," Madam Pomfrey called out from the back.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't tell you about the potion did he?" Samantha says.

"No…what potion?"

"It was a potion to block out strong emotions."

"What emotion is he feeling now?" Hermione asked.

"Must be something strong like anger," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Or maybe it's love," Samantha replied.

A/N: Okay! New chapter is out. Hooray! I know I am slow but please be kind and review. Your kindness is appreciated.


	26. Battlefield

A/N: In this chapter, the song is from Aly & AJ. **No**, they are not my favorite artist but all their songs seem to fit into my … story? XD If you think that the story is starting to get too choppy, please tell me. Thank you all for reviewing! 199 reviews! You guys are so mean…just ONE more before 200.

NOTE: Also, I heard that there needs to be more fluff and less Harry so in this chapter I made **sure **of that.

Chapter 26 – Battlefield

_Hermione…I need to save her. _Draco's mind was wandering aimlessly about. He thought of Hermione and love came into mind and then he thought about his father and rage came about. _What am I doing here! _He didn't know.

_You _

_You're always there for me_

_When I need you most_

_Day and night you're by my side _

_Protecting me_

_When I feel like crashing down_

_You seem to be around _

_There you are_

_You're not that far_

_Cause _

_Whenever, whenever baby_

_You'll protect me _

_No matter what_

_Hold me tight with all your might_

_And you'll never let me go_

_Protecting me Protecting me_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sobbed on Draco's lap. The thought that Draco would be in a deep sleep forever because he loved her was both sweet and heartbreaking. "He was stupid to do such a thing!" she said.

Samantha knelt down and said to her, "You can research in the restricted section of the library if you want. Here…take the key. Tell anyone who tells you not that I gave you permission,"

Hermione gripped the key. "Thank you so much,"

Samantha winked. "I know what it's like dear,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione slammed the thick book she was holding onto a library table.

Zacharias Smith, who was sitting across from her frowned and replied, "It's a library Hermione, you know better than to do that when Snape's test is on tomorrow!"

"Don't lecture me now Smith, lives are a stake," she said irritably.

"Well good luck with that," he said rudely and left the table.

Hermione sighed and flipped through _Potions and Spells Level 9_. 'Is there a thing as level nine anyway?'

"Love potions….memory loss…ah! Containment of emotions." She held her finger up to the words. "The potion keeps a deep sleep among those who take it when there is a rush of strong emotions," she read. "To release the spell, a loved one must say the words _leviateo _three times,"

"Well…that seems to be easy enough," she replied, putting the book in her arms. "Let's see if it works,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore had recruited all the teachers and most of the Order to his office. "We must leave at once! We shall finally defeat this dreaded evil and restore some peace into his wizarding world. He drew out a banana peel and said, "If you wish to return to Hogwarts, please use this. Until then," he laid it on the floor and enchanted it, "Grab hold everybody!"

They grabbed on and was sent swirling out of Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Ginny screeched. "I'm going to fight them without their so called _help_," she said, storming out of their sight.

"NO! Ginny! Come back here right now!" Ron cried out. He ran out and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"You get **killed** out there!" Ron said, his voice deepening. "I will not see my own little sitter die,"

Ginny was stunned at the sudden command that Ron was taking.

"Where in the world are they then?" Ginny said. She scrunched down on said, "I need Harry…"

The wind increased and Ron turned back to see Dumbledore coming out.

"Headmaster!" He called out.

"Good…you're all right,"

"Of course, we were waiting for you," Ron replied.

The group started walking and ad Dumbledore cautioned, "You have to be armed at all times," he stared at him and cried out, "Take that wand from your pocket!" Ron looked down and quickly took his wand out from the pocket. "Be on alert at all times,"

"Yes sir,"

"We have to hurry!" Ginny urged

"I realize the urgency in this situation Miss. Weasley, but you **must** calm _down_,"

"Sorry sir,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort cackled. "Poor Potter," he mocked, "Where are your friends now?" He reached to touch Harry's chin but was interrupted with Lucius screaming.

"What is going **on!**" Voldemort shouted. His robe lingered in mid-air. His face was in fury and rage as he turned.

"Lucius, I am getting impatient with your unimportant calls," he said, gritted his teeth.

"Draco has gone. Along with the prisoners,"

He turned back to Harry and cackled out, "If **you **had _anything_ to do with this I will personally make your short life a dreadfully painful and memorable one,"

Harry struggled with the rope on his wrists while Voldemort and quietly slipped his wand to his hand. "_Expelliarmus!_" he cried out and the wand of Voldemort flew out.

"_Incendio!" _he then shouted, causing a fire to erupt among them.

"Stop this at once!" Voldemort shouted. "_Incarcerous_!" he said to Harry, but seeing that his wand was not at hand, he shouted, "Get ropes now!"

Harry took this opportunity to call for help but then a jet of light streamed and saw that the Order had come.

"Attack now!" Dumbledore shouted.

Voldemort had gotten his wand when Harry had been released.

"Finally…" he muttered, "I can kill you for what you did to my parents. For what you did to me!" Harry cried out.

"Not if I to you first!" Voldemort cried, and they began a treacherous duel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went up to the Hospital Wing and said, "This might be able to cure the spell!"

Samantha stood and looked into the book. Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione's wrist, red and swollen.

"My dear!" she cried out, "Where in blazes did you get a wound like that!"

"We were chained up, we had to escape," she said

"I'm going to need some ointment. Abigail! Come get the ointment please!"

"Shouldn't we focus on Draco first?" she said, lifting her arm up for Madame Pomfrey to treat.

"Yes dear…but first you," she insisted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On one side of the battlefield, unforgivable curses were thrown, jinxes were chanted and dark magic was performed, while on the other, spells, enchantments and incantations were said like Petrificus Totalus.

Dumbledore ran over to Harry and said, "I shall help you defeat Tom," and together they ran off to a far away place.

"Thank you sir," was the last thing Harry said before they saw Voldemort standing at the edge, wand at hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um…can I get some … sorry Madame, but I need … privacy," Hermione said.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and both had left the room, closing the door behind them.

Hermione had stepped closer to the limp life-less boy and muttered quietly, "_Leviateo, leviateo, leviateo,"_ and slowly and ever-gently gave him a peck on his lips.

A/N: Yeah….well there you have it folks. Review please! Whoever the 200th review is I'll literally praise them for it.


	27. Beginnings

A/N: AHHH! Thank you pigglywiggly for the 200th review! You are THE best EVER! Thank you for the reviews everyone! There are just too many of you to list but since this is the LAST chapter EVER to be written for this story ((yes, it **is **ending I'm sorry to say)) I will list all my wonderful reviews EVER, even if its bad since criticism is always a good thing.

Sammii69, ProwlingKitKat, PosionXDeath, GrYfFiNdOrZ GiRl, so-jealous, Lbonshire, marajade64, cat-alike69, tarzoniagirl, FloraDora, A Story Of The Year, Badgurl13a, cheebabomb, The Future Mrs. Daniel Radcliffe, Zuko is Really Hot, slytherinsess, Twisted Slytherin, I take people's whits, yeahITZme, iluv2dance, PlEaSeD.tO.mEeT.yOu, Dark Mermaid, Katuko, pigglywiggly, harrypotterluvr1, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Hawaiian-Rachael, Hyper Fan Girl, Ultima's Oblivion, VB Chick, SoMe wEirDo, Madison Chaney, whatdidido2u, Gryffindor620, ilovemitch08, siriusnharryluvrr, dcscprincess, emeraldwolfqueen, flipchick, crucio315, iheartfredandgeorge, vijii, ajay3292, xmisundazt00d, yenyen, kreme-fever, Aufera, bunnyprincess, blustar4lyfe, Elemental Phoenix of Fire, GeminiRavnos, and magic.azul

Also to thank the anonymous reviews, good and bad. You guys also made my day.

**Chapter 27 – Beginnings**

Hermione lifted her head and hoped with all her might that it had worked. Draco had not stirred however and remained still and silent. Quiet tears had crept up behind Hermione as she watched Draco's motionless body. Samantha and Madame Pomfrey came back after a few minutes of streaming tears. Samantha patted Hermione's back. "We'll think of some other way,"

Hermione nodded but stopped midway, looking into Draco.

Draco had opened his eyes slowly. His mind had drifted from the endless clouds and he had found his mind falling down at such a high speed. His head began throbbing uncontrollably as he murmured a slight moan. "Argh…what's ...gonna on?" he managed to say.

"Draco?" Hermione said softly, hoping that he had heard her.

"Careful dear, he might be sensitive to sound and light," a familiar voice said, according to Draco.

"Hermione?" he cried weakly.

Hermione had jot up and nodded her head frantically, taking his hand. "Yes, I'm here," she said earnestly.

Draco smiled and asked, "Where…where am I?"

"At Hogwarts…we brought you out of that horrible graveyard," Hermione said.

Draco covered his ears, "Not too loud!" he said.

Hermione covered her mouth, "Terribly sorry,"

"It's okay…" he said, struggling to sit up straight. Hermione stood and helped him.

"Where are the others? My father….the Dark Lord," Draco asked.

"You shouldn't worry about that now," she said.

Draco shook his head, even though it had made him have a slight migraine. "I have to find out…aren't you worried for them?"

"Of course I am! Malf – … Draco, you have no idea about what's been going on. Harry's been captured by Voldemort and Ron and Ginny are waiting for Dumbledore to arrive with … with this organization called the Order of the Phoenix." She replied. She trusted him with anything now. Hermione took this time to breathe and get a sense of peace, although she didn't find it. She told everything from the beginning. It was long and complex with many pauses for quick dabs on the cheek. "Quincy's resting from exhaustion. She and I carried you all the way here."

"I'm much better now, thank you very much," a voice said. Hermione turned around to find Quincy poking out behind a blind. She walked over, staggering a bit but upright. "How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

"Better…better than unconscious at least," Draco replied with a bit of relief.

"Good," Quincy said, smiling sweetly but then started slapping him on the shoulder and head, "You put us all in danger! You know that? And you made me collapse onto the dirt floor!" she punched him on the knee which made Draco gasp with pain, "You know that I Apparated you? **Apparated!**" she cried.

"Quincy! You'll kill him!" Hermione cried, trying to stop her.

She backed off and muttered, "He'll live. He said he was fine," s

"Sorry! I didn't think that the potion was this strong!" he cried out, rubbing on his freshly made bruises.

"Well you should have at least told me!" Hermione said, sitting next to him, holding his hand softly.

Draco turned away, "It was because of you that I had taken the potion,"

"What!" Quincy cried. She shoved Hermione away and said, "Don't you_ dare_ blame Hermione for the actions that you did!"

"Come now, this is for lovers to settle," Samantha said, pushing Madame Pomfrey away from the argument.

"Don't get me wrong Hermione!" Draco cried under Quincy's muffle of punches, "I did it to protect you! What if my father had found out? That blasted Parkinson! And … and," Draco sighed, "I'm sorry…I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again,"

Hermione knelt down beside him. "We've been through too much just to throw it away," she said. She bravely knelt closer for a kiss. Draco took it in, rapping his arms around her neck.

"Oh...please Hermione," Quincy cried, covering her eyes with her arm, "This is my **cousin** you're kissing!"

Hermione laughed, sitting back down. "Sorry Quinn…didn't realize it until now,"

Just then a group of shuffling of shoes came from behind them. It was Harry and Dumbledore, covered in marks and jots of all kind.

Harry had been limping with the headmaster and said, "He needs to be cared for, quickly,"

Madame Pomfrey took this time to rush in with bandages, potions and pills. "We have to heal your bones…some are severely broken she said. She was about to mutter something but Dumbledore stopped her mid-way. "I'm afraid my time is up," he said quietly, "There should be no reason to waste it on someone that won't heal anyway," She gasped, "But Albus…I can't let you just … die!"

Harry stepped forward, "Please Headmaster, let Madame Pomfrey heal you and we can–" but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Harry…you have to learn that everyone has their days to leave and this is my time," and slowly he closed his eyes, breathing in one last breathe before relaxing his body to stillness forever.

_When I'm stuck on the ground_

_There's no up, only down_

_Every slip sends me falling_

_Not sure how to beginning_

_How to rise like the wind_

_So that soon I'll be soaring_

_I just breath_

_And let myself believe_

Hermione and Draco both stared in place, shocked. The rest has soon followed, for the whole Order had rushed in. "Has he gone already?" Lupin asked frantically. Madame Pomfrey nodded, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Such a nice fellow," Tonks replied. There were other murmured from Shackbolt and Mundungus. Others were shaking there heads sadly while others, like Mrs. Weasley was crying uncontrollably.

Ron and Ginny had come in, anxious. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's … gone" Hermione breathed. Her tears were dried out, for she had cried so much this year that she was left high and dry.

Draco, at this time had found a way to get up and whispered, "I've got to do something," he replied, leading her away from the mourning.

"What is it?" she asked, "Draco!" she cried, pulling herself away, "If this is for a snogging session I will kindly decline," she said. "We have to prepare for Dumbledore's burial."

_Cause hope has wings_

_To carry you_

_Anything is possible _

_Just might be a miracle _

_Waiting to come true_

_So I lift my eyes_

_And see the sky_

_Feel my heart begin to fly_

_I will be carried by my dreams_

_Cause hope has wings_

"He can wait," he replied, impatiently, "He's dead…"

"Draco!"

"Okay, okay. But…I just wanna say," he took a breath, "I love you,"

_Hope has wings, hope has wings_

"I love you too Draco…but did you have to pull me out to say this?" Hermione asked, softening her voice.

"Come with me," he said, staggering and walked up to their room. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

((A/N: I know this is stupid to put an author's note right now … but I'm evil. The next paragraph is just describing the room so … hold you breathe XD))

The sun had shone through the deep red silk, creating a pink aura that surrounded the square-shaped room. The tables and chairs were far to the side, leaving a deep green carpet opening where the two were standing on. The fire was slightly a blazing. The window let a slight breeze escape and tangle themselves into Hermione's hair which flowed on like soft leaves. Draco Malfoy bent down on one knee, taking Hermione's left hand. His heart was beating like a thousand drums while Hermione was thinking a million different possibilities.

_I can climb through the clouds_

_Far away from the doubt_

_That would be so amazing_

_Feel the sun on my face_

_Such a beautiful place_

_And I know that its waiting_

_Skating safe_

_With courage and with faith_

"Hermione," he started, "I don't have a ring at the moment, but … will you marry me?"

_Cause hope has wings hope has wings_

_To carry you _

_Anything is possible_

_Just might be a miracle _

_Waiting to come true come true_

_So I lift my eyes_

_And see the sky_

_Feel my heart begin to fly_

_I will be carried by my dreams_

_Cause hope has wings_

It was at that moment when Hermione didn't care that Ginny was hugging Harry, that elves needed to be saved, that N.E.W.T.S. were coming up because it was at that moment, she said:

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will marry you," and kissed him.

He smiled, smirking, "Not good time to snog eh?" he said. Hermione laughed. "What a fine way to start," They both got up from the ground and made there way to the bedroom, falling into the red cushions and pillows and glazing forest green sheets.

"I love you Draco Malfoy," she said.

"And I love you Hermione Granger," he answered. She really hadn't felt happier after that.

A/N: Did you like it? This was what I had planned out from the **way** beginning. I hoped you thought it was suitable. Reviews everyone! I mentioned your names so be happy! And for those who didn't review yet...chop chop now!

Also, just to tell you that I'll be taking a **REST** from fanfiction so please don't miss me. xD Love you guys -tvnet222


End file.
